Donuts and Walkers
by Tazwalker
Summary: Set after Blade 2. Scud survived only to find out that the world has gone to shit. Walkers everywhere. Thank god he is not alone. And thank god she is not a suckhead. Rated M for smut and voilence
1. Chapter 1

Standing on the edge of oblivion, watching a thunderstorm going down on the empty land, he chewed on his lips lost in thoughts, his hands busy with the task ahead. He still had no idea how he ended up here. 11 years after the incident in Damaskino's godforsaken chamber. B's last words still rung in his ears: "It's not a dud".

He should be dead. He thought he was dead. But then he had been woken up into a world he still struggled to understand. With all his wit and brain, he couldn't get his head around the fact that the apocalypse had happened. The dead were walking. His savior had told him that she found him in a tank, filled with a red liquid. At first he got scared. Had they turned him? But there was no indicator that he'd turn into a suckhead anytime soon.

No weird craving for blood or shady injections. Just his regular cravings for food and pot. Oh, and that other craving. Well, food was a daily struggle and for his love for pot was futile. Getting regular smokes wasn't a bigger problem than getting food. Here and there you'd find a pack of smokes left. His teeth still looked the same. Actually he felt very much like the dude he was before. Just a little less muzzy in the brain.

He had considered to try and grow his own plants, which had earned him one of THOSE looks. That look when her right eyebrow rose so high under her bangs, he thought it might rise right off into the air. "Yeah, and then what? You run around with a shitload of pot-plants while we're chased by the biters?! I'd loooove to see that." That last sentence was dripping with sarcasm, he thought he might slip on the floor where she just stood. Not to mention that she rolled her eyes right after that. He didn't see her doing it, he could sense it.

She stood now somewhere behind him, softly humming a melody that felt vaguely familiar to him. "What's that you're humming, doll?" he asked her. A little chuckle. "I'd be surprised if you know that song. But since you're such a brainiac, you'll figure it out yourself, i'm sure of that." Again, sarcasm. But he knew that she was smiling. "How are we doing?" she wanted to know. He knew that she was getting impatient. Better to get the hell outta here, back upstairs into to their little hide-out. "Almost done, doll. Just lemme get that wire where it's supposed to be." The little safety-net he had cobbled together would give them a few minutes to safe themselves from being eaten by those freaks.

His job had become a little more difficult now that there was no electricity to get your hands on. Funny how you only realize how much you depend on that shit when it's gone. Oh, he knew how much he depended on that little cat-like doll behind him. She was one of a kind, surely. Dark, almost black hair, smart eyes seeing more then she said, muscles built from necessity. Wearing one of her beloved tank-tops and work-pants she looked a little like a tomboy. She was one, but not her body. Actually, couldn't be more female if you asked him. Which noone did of course. And he wouldn't say it out loud, she might just chop his head off with one of her machetes. She was good with them and they had proven to be very effective. Twirling them both at the same time with her hands, she stood between him and the entrance to their lair. Fixing the last bit of wire, he said "Good to go. Might give us a few seconds to haul our asses out if the cattle comes." Referring to them as cattle made himself chuckle a bit. "I'd rather be a pet than cattle".

Yeah, that was how he had justified his betrayal to B back in the day. Was he still alive? And the old fuck? What happened to all the suckheads? Guess they weren't as strong as they had thought. None of this made any sense and none of it really mattered. Climbing the stairs behind his doll, he tried not to stare at her ass. _I'm a pet, alright _he thought to himself. No idea why she kept up with his sorry ass. The minute they had stepped outside of the cave filled with tweak spiders, he had made a fool out of himself. When the walkers attacked them, he had screamed like a little girl, dropping the guns she had given him. Very much like that day at the house of pain. Making a face while thinking about that, he shook his head. He was here and now, the past didn't matter anymore, as dolly with the nice ass says. And the future was fucked anyway, so today was all they had. And all they had was a bit of dry bread, some cheese, a few apples, two smokes for each of them and two make-shift beds that looked like heaven on earth to him. "Come on, brainiac, let's bunk down", she said and let herself fall on the bed. Sitting himself down, feeling his knees being a little stiff from the cold, he still heard her humming that melody. And outside, the thunder and rain made one think a second Flood was happening. Like that would shock anyone. Shrugging himself almost to sleep, Josh "Scud" Frohmeyer had one final thought before his lights went out: he knew that song.

Basically jumping from her bed, Alia had both of her weapons in her hands, scanning the area for whatever made her jump. There was no strange sound, so weird smell. Just a silent snoring from where Scud had bunked down. And her own panting. Realizing she was sweating, slowly lowering her machetes, she sat back down on the bed. The dream came back to her like gate had been opened and the floods rushed in.

_Scud looked into her eyes, no fear, no pretense. Piercing blue, to get lost in as if they were oceans, yet warm and with depth, a slight smirk on his soft-looking lips, surrounded by stubbles that seemed sometimes as dark as his beautiful brown hair and other times shimmering blond in the light. Slightly raising one brow in suggesting, he leaned in closer. Alia felt like her heart was about to rip her ribcage apart and make a bloody mess. As his lips faintly touched hers, having a confirmation of the softness of said lips, an electric shock went through her whole body, leaving goosebumps everywhere. The contact broke only to be replace by a another one, this time a little more demanding. She left herself fall into it, parting her lips ever so little. The tip of his tongue brushed over the inside of her upper lip, the sensation making her knees wobble. Fully embracing it, she depended the kiss, a little surprised by how forceful she went along. Scud chuckled a little. He tasted like smokes and how rain smells like. She grabbed him by the skull, pulling that hair a little. His arm went around her, straight to her ass, squeezing hard. A low moan escaped her and she bit him on his lower lip. That set him off. She should have known, given his obvious oral-fixation. He growled and pushed her backwards till the wall stopped her. Faster than lightspeed, on of his hands had made its way to unbutton her pants. He reached down and the second she felt his fingers slightly touching her clit, she_

woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two for Linda especially! You know why my sister!

_ 3 _

Shaking her head to come back to reality, she cursed herself and placed herself back on the bed. _You should have known, dipshit. _For quite a while now she tried to deny how she felt about him. How she noticed every detail of what he did and how. The way he shook his bangs out of his face when he was looking down. How he bit his lips when he focused on something. How much he looked like a five-year old when he was allowed to play with his stuff. The scars on his body, left by his old frenemies. Oh yes, she had seen them and she knew the story. One of these many days on the road, Scud had told her basically his whole life story, as it were.

When she had found him in that thank, at first she had thought he was dead. Only the devil knew why she had smashed that tank in. When he coughed and opened his eyes, she knew she was in trouble. Those eyes..._STOP IT!_ Mentally smashing herself in the face, she rolled over. They became friends by circumstances. She was good with fighting, he was good with keeping them safe. The ability to use even the last piece of junk for something was one of a kind.

Somedays he spend hours between abandoned buildings and left cars, skimming whatever he thought might be useful. She had to stop him at times, there was no way they could drag around so much stuff. Even if they managed to find fuel, the extra weight of all those things slowly became to much. Alia was more than happy that they had found this little two-story house. Occupying the upper floor seemed natural and Scud had set up some traps. Also, he was working on something super-secret "It'll help us defending and getting food." he had said.

If it turned out to be something extremely clever like a crossbow she'd hit him on the head. He was better off using his brainpower for something they couldn't find in every hunting-store around. And who'd thought, there were quite a few around the Atlanta area. There she went again, brooding. One day that all that brooding would make her brain shut itself down. So she tried to distract herself by listening to the still falling rain. That song came back to her mind and she hummed along again.

_And when the rain begins to fall you'll ride my rainbow in the sky  
and I will catch you if you fall you'll never have to ask me why  
and when the rain begins to fall I'll be the sunshine in your life  
you know that we can have it all and everything will be alright *_

Scavenging time. While Alia led the way, half crouched, her back to the wall, moving almost sideways, Scud followed careful not to make a sound, his new toy clutched close to his chest. Alia had to admit that is was impressive. It was a nailgun, modified to work with out a battery and some how Scud had even manged to "silence" the thing. She had no idea how the thing worked but he had shown her that it did. The real test was surely just about to come but unlike with bullets, nails were a dime a dozen. Very few people in need of nails these days.

Making her way forward slowly, listening for walkers, she hummed a melody again. A different one this time and Scud had no problem identifying this one. With a cheeky grin he said "Don't you think that Manowar is a little to much for this kind of thing?" Swinging her head around, she grinned like a cat about to get her mouse "There is no such a thing" and launched herself around the corner, her machetes high above her head. "Oh fuck" Scud manged to say before hearing a wet smashing sound. Making his way around the corner out to the street, running straight into a batch of blood and brain flying through the air, all he saw was Alia taking out a third walker. "Great" mumbling while he tried to get the remnants of the walker out his hair, Alia stood in the middle of the street, clearly trying not to laugh. Raising both hands above her head again, the machetes still in her hands, she made the metal-sign, spicing it up with an elegant headbang. She walked into the store like that, Scud taking in the nice view of her hips swinging to a sound he now could hear very clearly in his head

_Brothers Everywhere  
Raise you hands into the air  
We're warriors  
Warriors of The World  
Like thunder from the sky  
Sworn to fight and die  
We're warriors  
Warriors of The World *_

They sung together. "Sshhhh, Brainiac! Alia said, trying not to laugh, pressing the back of one hand to his mouth. Now it was Scud humming, Alia just watched him glooming with amusement. Until she realized she still had her hand over his mouth. Those lips...Quickly she pulled her hand away "Remember what we need. No clutter this time" turning away to disappear between the shelfs. Grinning to himself, Scud started to look around. Food was the most important thing. Some batteries. And whatever else useful he'd find. Not like Alia would kick his but you never knew that you could use the stuff for. His make-shift weapon ready, he tried not to make sound. How she had stood in that street...He had only saw her killing that last walker, smashing one machete into its head with all her might, the muscles of her arm tense under her soft skin. Her legs slightly spread as she just hit it while walking.

The blood that had hit him musta been from the second walker, its head was gone completely. Nevermind that he had blood and brain in his hair right now, that view. He almost fell over his own feet when his mind processed a little detail his eyes had just seen. He led out a slight whistle, reaching for the door infront of him. Carefully opening the door, his nailgun raised, he stepped inside and knew that he had found a goldmine. "Holy shit, Scud" Alia made him almost jump. "I know, right?!" Scud grinned. "Unbelievable that all of this is still here" she made her way past him, reaching for the first can within reach. "Let's get as much as we can" "Should've brought the car" Scud said while opening the back pack he had, starting to stuff it. "That bucket of rust wouldn't have made it here anyway" "Of course if would have" he countered. Alia reached out with a blood stained hand and pinched his cheek

"Cos the Scudster had his hands on it, right?!" she teased. "Hell yeah" Scud playfully tried to snatch her hand with his teeth. She was faster though. "Little Scudy is getting shit done" " 'Getting shit done with Scud', sounds like bad reality tv show." Alia stuffed the third back pack with tons of things. "You would have watched that, wouldn't you,doll?! Confess!" he pointed a finger at her in accusation.

The answer came out as a snore "Suuuureee!" God, he loved her sarcasm. "Ok, what do we have?!" "Beans, flour, all kinds of canned stuff. Some gum, chocolate bars. No meat though." "Yeah, not very nice of those bastard animals not just simply knocking on our door, asking for us to end their misery. They could simply cut their veins, you know" Ok, sometimes he hated her sarcasm. "What are you saying, doll?" "Scud, I am not a fucking huntress, ok?" she said while aggressively trying to close the back pack. "Especially not without a weapon suited for that kind of shit. Oh, and by the way, do you know how to properly gut an animal? I fucking don't!"

"Whoa whoa whoa there! What's gotten into you now? And why the fuck is your pack back that stuffed, you haven't put that much in there." "Not that much stuff from around here, Scudy-babe. I'm a girl, I need other stuff too" sticking her tongue out, sounding bitter.

"Fine, you got aunty strawberry over for a visit, no need to go Vader on me." strapping on the back pack, went outside the storage room. _Women_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

*Songs: When the rain begins to fall - Jermaine Jackson &Pia Zadora, Warriors of the World -Manowar,


	3. Chapter 3

Since there haven't been any complaints about this fic, I will keep on spamming you. Gotta say: up until now I have no idea where all of this will go and what's the point or the final goal. So I cannot really say what you'll have to expect. Thanks for reading, have fun, and maybe leave be a feeback. Thanks to those who read it so far!

Oh, obviously I don't own shit. Just Alia.

btw i hate how ff fucks up the layout. on my OO document, this is two pages long oO anyway, enjoy, R&R please?

Alia looked at his back when he left the room. If only she could tell him. Holding back her tears, she got her machetes out and went after him. The injury she gotten while taking out the walkers two hours before hurt like hell. She had no idea whether she was infected or not. Which was bullshit, given that they were all infected anyway. Yeah, but so far no fever. Ok, she had gotten a few plugs, cos hey, a girl has needs, but along with that went some disinfectant and gauze to re-dress the wound. A shiver went through her. What if she turned? Scud would be all alone. That thought made her eyes leak a little. "Shitfuckjesus" she cursed under her breath. Being that occupied with her thoughts, she let her usual guard slip and stepped outside the store without checking for company first. Of course you can guess what happened. A walker was onto her within seconds, making her lose her balance. The two heavy back packs were just to much. Alia let out a yelp, no need to be silent now anymore, when there was one of them, others weren't far.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOSHH!" Alias scream reached him in the alleyway, he let everything drop and ran back, his nailgun ready. Skidding back around the corner, his heart almost stopped when he saw it. Alia on the ground, a walker over her. She had her hands around its neck, trying to get it off her. Running over, scared as hell, he pulled the bastard off her "Godfuckingdamnit!" he shot the thing twice in the head. "Let's go, doll, let's go!" Scud grabbed her arm when she was trying to get up, the weight of the back packs almost throwing her down again. "More coming, Alia. Let's go!" They ran all the way back to the their hide-out, all precautions thrown out of the window. Inside, they let the packs fall to the ground where they stood and Scud grabbed Alia by the shoulders "Are you hurt? Are you ok? Lemme see!" panting like hell, his eyes rushing over her, searching for blood that was hers. "Scud" Alia said calmly. "If you are injured, we gotta do something, doll! What about your hands, lemme see them!" he was frantic and he took her hands, searching. "Josh Frohmeyer!" his full name spoken with emphasis, yet with a soft edge, Alia intertwined their hands, reassuringly pressing them. "I am fine. Thanks to you" she smiled. Letting out his breath in a hiss, Scud realized he was shaking. "Some warriors we are", Alia laughed. "You can call me Scud" "No shit, sherlock!" Alia laughed, their hands still together between them. Awkwardly she let go of them and occupied herself with the pack backs once again. Now it was Scuds turn to hum that song and Alia burst into a loud laughter. Together they sang:

_Many stand against us but they will never win  
We said we would return and here we are again  
To bring them all destruction suffering and pain  
We are the hammer of the Gods we are thunder wind and rain *_

They had a a good meal after all that excitement. Sure, they should be careful with what little they had but fuck it, they might die tomorrow. While Scud was working on another probably very useful thing, Alia had a map laid out infront her, chewing on a some butter cookies. Her spirits were low, thanks to the little secret she had. "We should try to get father south, I think. When the next winter comes, south will be easier for us." "Yeah, that's right. But we should make our way around Atlanta, must be overloaded with those assholes" Scud said slightly distant, still able to hold the smoke between his teeth. How he was able to do that, Alia didn't know. She tried that and almost fired herself up. "True that, but there must be tons of food still left in that city. And we have better chances of finding a car that might hold for more than a few miles." "You have a point there, doll" Scud turned around, blowing out smoke in a way that made Alia feel the need to get a smoke herself. To calm herself. So she did, while Scud said "Still, we'd be in hells kitchen and you know it. We need a plan. What if we run into one of those herds?" Alia shuddered ,lighting up her smoke. "I have no fucking clue. Run like hell? Get ontop one of the buildings? Fact, little Scudy, is that there is no place safe out there. We have to try. And making our way all around Atlanta will take us to much time." the drug flooded her veins and she felt calmer. "Why, do ya have to be somewhere?" Scud asked. "Sure, idiot. Having a date with my secret lover ontop of the Bank of America Plaza!" "The guy must be very good if you're willing to climb all the way up there" Scud winked. "You have no idea!" Alia stuck her tongue out and focused back on the map. "Look, doll, it doesn't matter to me where we go. Just keep in mind, I'm a lover, not a fighter" and he turned back to whatever toy he was putting together on the small, overloaded table.

Internally, Alia laughed. Not a fighter, all right. He didn't even realize what he had done today. The sheer force he had used to pull that walker off her had made the things jacket rip apart into shreds. When he had grabbed her arm and dragged her through the alley, his grip had been so strong and tight, she was sure it would turn into a bruise. Not that she did mind. Being a little roughed up. Not by him. Shaking her head, she tried to stop herself from going to that place AGAIN.

His words rang in her mind, though. _A lover..._Oh, she'd never find out.

Feeling the flood at the gates, she stood up and took the stairs up to the rooftop. Sitting down on the edge, her back pressed against to what used to be part of a big sign, she rested her chin on her knees and let the tears flow. How could she tell him? He deserved to know. If she turned...that thought made her choke on her own breath. Sobbing like there was no tomorrow, she let it all out. Oh god, Scud couldn't be the one to put her down. What a horrible image inside her head that made. If she attacked him... No, no, she couldn't put him in risk. And she had to leave him. But how? When?

Soon. It had to be soon. Tonight. They had gathered so many supplies, he'd be good for a while. And despite being a klutz at times, he'd get around. He had been through so much and didn't give himself a quarter of the credit he deserved.

The thought of leaving him crushed her heart though. But there was no other way. If only she knew how to get around without him. She almost slapped herself in the face for thinking that. She'd be fine before she found him and she'd be fine without him. Well, unless she turned. In that case she was very much and obviously fucked and dead. But she wouldn't have to bother about shit then, right?! But the memories of all those lonely days caught up with her and the flood of tears wouldn't stop.

_Just how stupid does she think I am?_ Scud thought, lighting another smoke. He had seen the shimmer in her eyes. And while he always knew what to do with the shit he had on his table, he had no idea what to do now. Should he go after her? Comfort her? Leave her her space? Something was up, that's for sure. He couldn't put his finger on it just yet, but he'd find out soon enough. He had too. The thought of losing her made his fingers tremble all over again. After she had reassured him that she was fine after that walker-incident, he had pretended to check on the safety shit again when in reality, he just needed some time to get over the shock of what almost happened. Shaking his head, a his bangs fell into his eyes again, but he didn't bother to do anything about it. After everything he'd been through before he woke up in this shit, he was sure of one thing: he couldn't do shit alone. Cos for all his wits, he was laking the ability to make sure he'd survive by himself. Look at the mess that happened when he thought he could trick the suckheads. Blade almost blew him to a million fucking pieces and in the aftermath, Scud wasn't sure if Damaskinos really hadn't known about him sabotaging this fucked-up genetic-enhanced vampire bullshit. None of those things in those glasses would have been what the Overlord had hoped for, he had made sure of that. Pity he never had the chance to tell B. But that was in the past. Now he had to focus on the problem at hand. And for figuring that one out, he better let out his inner Einstein. After all, dealing with women was something men tried to figure out for aeons.

* _Warriors of the World - Manowar_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reading!

Awakened by the cheesy chirping of the birds outside, Scud rolled over on his bed, stretching his limps delightfully. What a nice dream he had. How real it all had seemed.

_Nibbling on her neck, he couldn't help himself, he had to bite her a little. The deep moan escaping her and the way she basically tore out his hair made him sure he was on the right way. Letting all finesse go, he took her top off, opening her bra in seconds with is skilled fingers and was on her nipple before she could think about it. _

"_Scud" her voice was raspy and the most erotic thing he had ever heard. And damn it to hell and back, she tasted so good. Slowly teasing her one nipple while his hands went down her strong, warm back to her tight ass and to the front where the annoying button blocked his way, he felt her pressing his head to her breast and again he used his teeth along with his tongue. The soft flesh beneath him went rock hard in lightspeed and he felt her shuddering. He himself waw rock hard at that point, this dick pressing against the fabric almost painfully. "Shit, Doll, I can't wait.." he said, his fingers now clumsily struggling with the button. "So fuck that" Alia said, pulling him up on his hair, kissing him hard and deep, biting his lip, he though he might come right away. But she pushed him onto the bed with eagerness, taking care of her pants herself. Both, pants and panties were gone in seconds, and he realized he was still dressed. Starting to pull his shirt over his head, Alia launched herself next to him on the bed, laughing while said "Get that shit off you, Scud, like the stud!" fumbling on his pants. Together they took them off and with another laugh she pulled on his socks "Off with those fugly things!" Scud had to laugh at that. He loved a woman who knew what she wanted. Lips meeting again, he found himself unable to leave his hands off her ass. "Damn, Doll, you are so fucking beautiful" he breathed between frantic kisses. "Stop the talk, Scud" as all he got before she tried to climb him. He just shook his head, rolling her onto her back. She seemed to be fine with that. So he rolled himself onto her, her legs already spread ready for him. "We can play around later" she whispered into his ear, her hands again tangled in his hair. He nodded while kissing her again and lowered himself between her legs..._

And that was when the stupid birds had woken him. Nevermind, he already had come, judging by the feeling in his drawers. Quite the stud he was! Looking over to where Alia slept, he just now realized that her bed was empty. Given the fact that she was an early bird, he wouldn't have thought much about that, if there hadn't been a piece of paper on the pillow of her bed. He scrambled himself up and over, almost tripping over his own feet. It was a letter.

"Scud, Josh, Brainiac, I am sorry for doing this. I have to leave. I don't want to but I have no choice. Please don't try to find me. You'll be fine without me. And you know I can take care of myself.

Again, don't come after me. I didn't pull you that goddamn tank to put you in danger now. I am sorry and forever grateful. For everything you've done. You probably don't even realize exactly what you did, and that's fine. That's you. Stay that way. Love, now and always, Alia"

Back-pack, nailgun, food, blanket, pillow, water, some clothes: Scud was packed and ready to leave within less than 5 minutes. He didn't look back, he didn't care what she had asked him to do. No one told Scud what to do. Those times were long behind him. Times in which people like Blade just waved his hands and he disappeared like the good lil' doggie he was. No more. He'd find her and make sure they wouldn't separate again unless one of them died. End of it.

On his way out, he ran right into a walker and knocked himself of his feet before he took the thing down with one well aimed shot and one not so well aimed shot. The latter just flew up into the sky, probably right into the Pegasus-Galaxy. Fuck, way to start.

The car she had stolen ran out of gas maybe 5 miles before Atlanta. Getting her stuff out from the trunk, she just went on on foot. By the time Scud would have found her note, she was hours and miles away from him. Pondering about her situation, she walked with only one machete in her hand. What if she wouldn't turn?

She had heard that usually it was a fast process. And she was going almost a day without feeling any different. Maybe she hadn't been infected after all. But the risk was to high. The skyline of Atlanta clearly visible, she made her way ahead. After a few more hours and a few more dead walker, she was almost downtown when she heard the alarm of a car blaring. Stopping right where she was, knowing the sound would attract walkers, her eyes almost fell out of her skull when she saw a red car racing by the intersection before her. Someone must have a deathwish. But now she knew that there was still people around, so she better kept her guard up. It wasn't the dead she had learned to fear. Turning around, she went into a little alley, trying to find a ladder that would get her to a higher ground. And she did.

Three stories high, Alia found an open window and let herself in. Silently and careful she made her way through the rooms, using every sense she had. The third door she opened held what she knew to find. Two walkers turned to her and growled in their unnatural way. Spinning both of her weapons, she launched herself on them. The first got the blade right into its head, while she ducked at the same time, spinning herself underneath his arms, smashing the other blade into the guts of No 2. Kicking No 2 back, she forcefully pulled the blade out of No 1 skull and put one foot down on the face of No 2, who had fallen over.

Again and again she put her food down until there was nothing left but a bloody mess. Only after, when she looked around, trying to find more of the beasts, she realized that she had blood all over herself. Stupid things had been still juicy. Her brain didn't seem to mind, instead another song played at full volume:

_I see them coming  
With shrouds to bury us all  
Before we were, before we were born they shaped our lives  
leading us into an unmarked grave  
In moments, moments life could end  
So I will speak, I will speak while I can  
This is my chance  
My time to stand *_

Her brain was an ironic bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

today for hayley my schatz! 3

With a stupid smile on her lips, she went into the next room and oh, how lucky she should be! Everything she needed was right here! And the stink of the two walkers would cover her own smell well enough. So she blocked the door with a chair and made herself a home on the rather nice looking bed. A real bed, mind you! And not even that dirty. Yeah, well, when the world has gone to shit, you lower your standards quite a bit. No bothering to get the blood of herself (what a waste of water), she pulled out a pack of her beloved butter cookies and laid down. _How the fuck did that blood get up there!?_ She wondered, looking at the ceiling. In one corner, a spider had made itself a home. At least she had some company. Not the one she wanted, but hey, one couldn't be picky.

Alia awoke by the feeling of a hand pressed on her lips. She knew she was too late when a sharp pain went through her head and the lights went out.

"Oh come on you stupid fucking thing" Scud muttered while burying himself halfway into the cars engine. Of all cars, he had to get the bitchy one. Twice on the way to Atlanta the thing had decided to refuse working. The spark plugs weren't ok anymore and now he had found the devil: the cylinder head casket was done, so the cooling-water was mixing with the oil and the car was running to hot. A squeeze on one of the tubes told him that the slimy water was everywhere already. But fuck, only 50 more miles till the outskirts of Atlanta.

He refilled some water and drove on. While driving, his mind was operating on full stretch. Alia wouldn't have left him like that without a reason. His suspicion was that maybe she had been bitten or had gotten a scratch. But that couldn't have happen yesterday, could it? Maybe in the morning? Maybe then. He had seen her rubbing her leg, a walker had grabbed her there. Maybe she had been scratched indeed. But an infection aka the turning-process would have started long ago by now. She had seemed to be fine.

Stupid woman, running like that. Did she really think that he didn't have the guts to do what was necessary? Ok, his guts were kinda damaged from the lovely vamp-ladies but still fully functional. Thanks to Blade. Man, B crossed his mind quite a lot these days. Yeah, the guilt. But there was nothing he could do. He survived and a foolish feeling told him that he was indestructible by now. Had been. With Alia. Fuck Xena, Alia was the real warrior princess.

With that thought, he pushed the pedal through the metal, chewing on the inside of his lips thoughtfully.

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect *_

Funny, Alia had sung that song when the first encountered a herd and now especially those lines came to his mind. "Love, now and always" she had written. But did she mean it the way like he did? Cos, shit, time to be honest to himself. He loved that stubborn chick. And heaven shall burn before he led her die out there alone.

Stopping on a train track right outside of Atlanta, Scud took in the view before him. Where to start? He was sure that she had come here, but where? This city was way to big. Shrugging, he went out of the car, took his stuff, gave the old pile of bolts a good-bye kick and made his way downtown.

Night had fallen when he reached the Bank of America Plaza. The nailgun and his new toy had proven to be very useful. Amazing that you could come up with once you've gotten used to the fact that there was nothing coming out of that little holes in the wall. Hiding in the shadows of a building across the plaza, he tried to figure out his next step.

A hunch, alright. But now what? That building was huge, probably crawling with walkers and he had no idea if she really was here and if so, where exactly. Maybe he was being a dumb-ass and she wasn't here at all and he all he had accomplished was wasting time. _NO _he said to himself.

Plan: find a safe place inside one of the buildings with a good view on the Plaza and the Bank, set camp and never take his eyes away from it. Sooner or later she'd come by or had to leave or something like that. Anyway, she'd have to somehow cross the plaza.

And wonders of the world, he'd be able to keep himself awake for some time. Red Bull gives you wings. And little Scudy had found quite a stash in one of the stores he walked through on his way here. He was getting the hang of this.

"Shhht, dipshit. The freaks gunna hear us" a voice whispered. Alia came to her senses. "Please, girl, don't scream and struggle right now. We're in deep shit!" The guy sounded young, really young. Twisting her throbbing head, she saw that he was about 20, scared shitless and built like a brick-house, carrying her over his shoulder. Another dude, black, looking like he saw a ghost, held a gun in his shaking hands, aiming at her. She gave him a nod. He lowered the gun and they went on their way. "Let her down, Mike. She can walk" the black dude said. "She'll run" "Oh fuck this" the black dude stopped, turned, and knocked Alia right out again.

When Alia woke up, her senses were on high alert.

Smell: moldy and dusty.

Feeling: cold and windy.

Hearing: rats, the shuffling of feet.

Her hands and feet bound, her mouth free as were her eyes. Slowly opening them, she looked around. "Ah, you're awake" a male voice said. His accent was slightly south-ish. A face came into view, blond hair, blue eyes, a friendly smile. But Alia knew right away. His eyes held malice, his smile was fake, his voice was...just false. _So let the war begin_ she thought. "Would you like some water, darling. I'm sorry for the harsh treatment but my men had strict orders." He opened a bottle of water and Alia accepted it. It tasted ok. "So, i'd like to get those robes off of you but first you gotta tell me a few things. Who are you, what are you doing here and must I be wary of you?" Scowling, Alia said nothing. "I'm Ben and I have to make sure you're no threat to my people. We're few but you know how it is. Probably that is why you don't wanna talk. Understandable. Ok, lemme tell you a few things about us..."

A few things turned out to be a speech worthy of a politician trying to make his way to be the president and took the better part of an hour. He told her how he had found a bunch of boys and "convinced" them to come with them. About a pregnant woman who now had given birth to a child. About some Hobos who did the dirty work for them. They had food, shelter. He was keeping them safe. It sounded perfect. All the time he had a friendly smile on his face. Or at least what he thought to be a nice smile. Alia wouldn't let herself be fooled. He was fake fake fake. And her guts told her OUT OUT OUT. While he talked, which he did while walking up and down the room, using his hands excessively, she took in the room. A door on the far side. Windows behind her, judging by the slight movement of air at her left arm. As long as her legs were bound, she only could to so much. And he made sure to stay out of reach of her legs so she couldn't kick him. Most people like him knew exactly what could happen. She'd bet her last shirt on him being a real psychopath.

"Ok, dear. You don't wanna talk? So I will MAKE you". The mask of friendliness fell away, revealing madness. Fear tried to take over Alias heart but she fought it back. This was not the time to panic. Think, feel, act. That was the drill. A knife appeared in her new friends hand. "Who are you?" When Alia didn't reply again, he took the knife to her arm, cutting the skin a little. Down from her shoulder to her elbow. It was a rusty old thing, so it actually hurt. It wasn't deep but still. "Who are you?" he asked again. A scream pierced the night.

Again Alia woke up. Three is a charm but this was becoming a bad habit. The last she remembered was her new friend given up with the knife and using his hands on her. He had beaten her in the guts, the face, kicked her legs, stepped on her hands when she had rolled over to her side. Bastard. Last thing she remembered him saying before she went out: "I knew you'd be a tough bitch the second they brought you in here. Those weapons of your? That blood all over you? And that you are smart. Let's see how much that will help you when you wake up again. You think you know men like me? Yeah I betcha do, baby. But you have no idea."

Her hands were no bound above her head, she was still on her back and her legs...NONONONO! Panic threatened to take over. Her legs were still bound but apart. One restrain on each leg. And her pants obviously gone.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself. Her hair was glued to her neck and she was shivering. Vincit qui, ce vincit. He who conquers himself wins. Her mantra went through her head and she did calm a bit. But it was in vein. Bens face came into view again and he didn't even bother to say anything. This was what he had wanted from the start. She felt the knife on her right leg. He watched her face carefully, waiting. Probably for her to cry, scream, fight. Instead she went silent and closed her eyes. Not that she gave in. But she wouldn't give him anymore satisfaction then he'd take anyway. The knife reached her upper tight and turned to the inside of the leg. He pulled it over her panties and her muscles twitched involuntary.

A smile took over the grimace on his face. A real smile this time. The dude was truly insane. Without further warning, he cut her panties and started to rip apart her top. "Oh you are a beauty" he whispered beside her ear. He placed the most disgusting kiss on her lips. Alias hands turned into fists of stone. Her heart was racing and she wished it would just give in. But no such luck. His rough hands went over her body, the knife pressed to her throat. It felt so wrong, him touching her. And when his hands reached her crotch, a whimper escaped her even though she didn't want to.

_Oh my god, why did I have to leave Scud? Why didn't I tell him that I love him? I could be with him right now. _

Futile thoughts like that went through her mind but the picture of Scud somehow helped. At least until Ben grabbed her shoulders and lowered himself onto her. With one fast and very painful movement, he forced his dick inside her and Alia lost it. The pain was unbearable. The muscles inside were overstretched and the skin ripped apart. It didn't stop there but made its way all the way up inside her uterus. Like when having cramps, only a million times worse. She screamed until her lungs were empty. "Yeah, bitch scream!" Ben was excited beyond believe. Slapping her hard in the face with one hand, he held himself on the other and started thrusting. She must have been bleeding cos somehow it became "smoother" with each movement. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The smell. Oh god, the stink. he was sweating like a pig and kept on touching her. Twisting her nippled painfully, slapping her in the face over and over again, he even bit her into her right breast. At some point, Alias body went numb. Her mind too. She was awake but it felt like she wasn't here. So she didn't really know when he stopped. If he stopped at all. Later, she wouldn't be able to remember all of it cos her mind tried to find solace in what space-traveling might look like. Darkness, beautiful darkness, interspersed by tiny little spots of light, flying by in no hurry. Different shades of white, slightly blue, a warm touch of yellow, icy-glaring. Nebulas of stars yet to be born next to gas giants glowing in threatening but yet comforting red, awaiting their end. Like she did. using his hands excessively, she took in the room. A door on the far side. Windows behind her.

_* Indestructible – Disturbed_


	6. Chapter 6

So here we go with another chapter! Thanks for faving this story, guys! I'd be happy I got some reviews from you now. Really, lemme know, even if you don't like it.

* * *

Silently opening the door, Scud frowned. Had seen those kids and followed them cos those machetes they were playing with were HERS! Little fuckers would regret whatever they had done to her. But then again, he couldn't kill people. It was a cruel world they were living in but he hadn't fallen that far yet. So instead of using his new toys, he just had knocked them out. The building he found himself in now was a labyrinth, a huge warehouse with millions of doors and 3 levels. Luckily he knew his way around in those.

And it was clean of walkers, so all he had to watch out for was other people. And there weren't many. And even if, they made themselves "visible" before he could actually hear them. Feeling safe, they didn't turn their voices down or made any effort in walking silently whatsoever. Alias little training proved to be helpful. He'd never notice these things if it wasn't for her. The door he had opened just now held a little surprise. Alias back-pack. Leaving it where it was to not rise suspicion, he closed the door again and went on to the next. He heard a man talking before he entered. "Now, little doll, shall we continue?"

Carefully opening the door, he thought his heart just gave in. He'd never forget this picture. But instead of losing it, he remained calm. It was like a demon inside him rose up, deadly and out for murder. Silently he made his way over to the corner in which Alia was bound to the heater behind her and her legs to the walls. The guy was over here, his white ass shining like the fucking moon in a clear night. Grabbing the fucker by the neck, his little toys shot out of their hiding place. "One move bastard and I will cut your throat!" The guy froze and Alia didn't even realize he was there. She had zoned-out. The knifes with their automatic retraction/moving out function worked a treat. Strapped to his lower arms, they were hidden underneath this sleeves. Holding the guy with his left hand by the hair, the knife on the right hand was extended and on his throat.

"Whoa, now, my friend. Let's not do anything rush." It was only in that second Scud saw the rusty knife the dude held to Alias gut. And that was when the lost it. "You piece of shit!" The pulled the guy by the hair, away from Alia, ripping hair out in the process. Apparently the guy hadn't expected that. He yelped and struggled for control. Twisting in Scuds grip, he turned around halfway, swinging his arm in the hope of hitting Scud. But no such luck, Scud didn't let go of his hair, pushed him down and brought his leg up. Right into the face. The guy went bonkers, launching himself fully onto Scud. It was a mess of arms and bodies for a few seconds. Scud took a hit to his guts but managed to kick the guy in the nuts. Somehow the bastard didn't even notice. A blow like a hammer hit Scud right into the face, he saw stars.

Reflexes seemed to safe him cos he brought up his hands in a defensive gesture and his opponent basically ran himself into the knifes with his hands. Scud hadn't even realized he had moved out both knifes. So when the guy retreated, his hands dripping with blood, Scud decided this was over. He jumped forward. One knife went into the guys guts. Somehow he knew that the guy would try a counter strike and therefore went to the left at the same time. Turned out to be a good move, asshole swung his right arm with the knife in it. But Scud was around the guy in a second, retracting the left knife, grabbing the skull again and cut the throat of the guy with his right hand knife. As in surprise, the guy turned around, facing Scud. He was gurgling and choking on his own blood, his scary blue eyes like two deadly arrows, full of hate and disbelief. Only now Scud realized that the guy still had boner. "Asshole" he muttered under his breath. Slowly, like in a slapstick comedy, the guy went down. Scud just stood there, waiting. Usually, in the movies, the bad guys came back from the dead at least once. Given the givens, he would most definitely come back. After no sign of breathing was visible anymore, Scud stepped forward and smashed his knife right through the eye.

Panting, he turned to Alia. Her eyes were open but unfocused. What do to now? His mind went ballistic. Door. Cut the ropes. Get the pack back. Clothes. Wounds. Blood. He stumbled over his own feet on his way to the other room where the back pack was. Cos there were her clothes. If he had thought about it, he'd realize that he made to much noise now. Running back to Alia, he closed the door behind him, finding that there was nothing to lock it with. Fuck it. He almost smashed his head into the wall when he slithered through the pool of blood. "Woah woah woah" he said to no one. He cut the ropes on her feet, then on her hands. The remnants of her shirt still hung on her. She was covered in blood. So much blood. Her face swollen, clearly beaten. Cuts everywhere. Blood on her inner tights. He had come to late. His heart sunk. "Alia" whispering, not knowing whether to touch her or not, pulling out clothes for her to put on. "Alia, Doll, it's me. The brianiac. We gotta get outta her." She blinked. Once. Twice. "Scud" barely audible, her voice sounded like she swallowed sandpaper. "Yes, it is me. Can you move?" Coming back to her senses, she slowly tried to move her limbs and after what seemed forever, she nodded. "Ok, doll, put these on and let's go" He put the clothes down next to her and turned around. Not that this was necessary but it felt like the thing to do. His heart was still racing.

She didn't know how long Scud had dragged her through the streets of Atlanta. All she knew that after she had put her clothes on, which seemed to have been the most painful thing in her life, they had started running. Ok, more like playing hide and seek with the walkers, tiptoe-ing from one place to hide to another, trying to be the wind in the night. Oh how poetic. But that was the most painful thing in her life. Scud had given her her machetes, but she held only one, the other one she needed for holding on to him, his one arm around her waist, her arm around his neck. He held his nailgun and shot whatever threat he could and she took care of those coming to close. They were quite a team. After forever, they stopped infront some stairs and Scud asked "Can you hold on for a little longer?" His voice full of worries, she didn't even have to look at his face. The reply he got was a nod. And that was the most painful thing in her life.

A door closed behind them and Scud let Alia go. Her knees gave in and she crumbled down. Resting her face on her legs, she was nothing but a pile of misery. Only now it all came clear. She had been raped. Abused. Beaten. Her breath started coming in sobs and she couldn't hold back the tears. Didn't want to. Crying uncontrollably, her whole body was shaking. Her arms folded around herself, as if she could hold herself. Which, of course, she could not. But Scud could. Hesitantly, he sat down next to her, touching her back carefully. She didn't flinch, so he just basically rubbed her back. This was a situation in which he totally didn't know what to do. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how to. Her sobs became louder and Scud just said "Hey, doll, it's all good. It's all over. I'm here. Right here with you. You didn't think you could get rid of me like that, didn't you? The Scudster figured it all out. You..." his drabble was cut short when she simply crashed into his chest "He raped me Josh, HE RAPED ME!" she screamed and clutched to him. Folding his arms around her, he held her. Within this moment, nothing mattered. No words could explain what he felt. His mind was silent for once. He simply held her until the storm was over.

Sometime later, she had fallen asleep. Exhausted and bloody as she was, he fumbled for a blanket and a pillow without letting her go. Placing his head on the pillow, he wrapped themselves up in the blanket. He was sure he wouldn't find any sleep. But the the events of the day took its tool, her slow but strong beating heart did the rest and he fell asleep with Alia resting on his chest.

She knew where she was before she even opened her eyes. Scud had a very distinctive body odor. He smelled nice. Sweat and smoke, dirty and masculine. They had been hiding in narrow spaces so many times, she just knew. He was still asleep, his arms around here. The break-down of the night before came to her. All the memories flooded her at the same time. But she didn't panic, didn't start crying again. Scuds even breath and presence seemed to make it easier. Her body was hurting everywhere and she felt dirty as fuck, so after a while she slowly and carefully unwrapped his arms from her, trying not to wake him. Smart Scudster found a good hide-out she mused to herself as she took a look around. Above a little store, the rooms still filled with leftovers. And most importantly, water. Lots of water. As if he had known.

She found a bowl and towels real quick and started washing herself in the room next to where Scud still slept. Dude, that guy could sleep his life away. Examining her body, she came to the conclusion that the damage wasn't permanent. The cuts weren't that deep, just painful and burning. The bruises would fade in time. She should find herself some painkillers, among OTHER things. Stopping her train of thoughts, she realized that she scrubbed herself with the towel so hard, her skin was red all over. Taking a deep breath, she mumbled to herself "The dirt from him is only skin-deep, dipshit, and you know it."

Looking at the clothes in a pile next to her, she decided it would give her some satisfaction to burn those cos they held some remnants of him. Ben. The bastard. Oh yeah, Scud had cut his throat. It was kinda funny how her mind seemed to have stored all the info without her really "being there". But her eyes had seen it and her hard-drive had done its job. And if Scud said one more stupid shit like "I'm a lover, not a fighter" she'd kick him in the nuts. Just for the fun of it. Or maybe not.


	7. Chapter 7

:) Here we go. A long one. Find the TWD Places, come on! Lol

TWDSCUDTWDSCUDTWDSCUDTWDSCUDTWDSCUDTWDSCUDTWDSCUD

All of this and the way she had woken up made her sure of one thing. He deserved to know how she felt about him. Why she had left. The truth and nothing but the truth. Somehow she doubted that he'd turn away from her. Yeah, she actually had thought this before, that he'd laugh about how she felt. But she knew better, didn't she? So the feeling of shame crept up from somewhere deep inside. Stupid little girl she was. "Hey, you goz the time. I feel like i've slept forfuckingever!"

Scud stood in the doorframe, his hair divide into the four corners of the galaxy, yawning so she thought she could see right into his stomach. Which was making strange noises, by the way. "Why, gotta be somewhere?" she shot back. "Oh, look whos got her sloppy mouth back. How bout some food? Hell, I could need a coffee, too. But no such luck in a world without heroes, right?" he yapped. Turning around, he went to where food was stored. His usual manner of moving was back. Unlike last night, he was now all lose again, not bothered by the shit around him. While rummaging through all the cans and bottles, he went on "Gotta tell you, doll, kinda scared the shit outta me for a second there. I mean, leaving like that " one hand moved through the air, the other held now a can. "Oh, look, beans for breakfast. Yummy! So, doll, had something to eat yet?" She just followed him, wondering. "Scud, have you been smoking something else but smokes?" "Nah, but I somehow feel like I it." "I can tell" She sat down next to him while he opened the can, placing it ontop of make-shift cooking-station, which was nothing more but a little bunsen burner with a rack to put something over the flame. "Gonna talk about all that shit while we wait?" he rubbed his lip with his thumb.

"Only so much to say, brainiac. The fucker raped me, hurt me. Gonna stop by a pharmacy cos I don't think he bothered using a johnny. And the last fucking thing I need now is being knocked up by an asshole like that." "Yeah, I gathered. But what I meant was you trying to get rid of me. What was that shit all about? Look, I know I'm an annoying little asswipe but I didn't think you'd be bothered by me that much." He fished a pack of smokes from his black and blue flannel shirt. Only now she noticed that he wore the red pants again.

Talk about offending the eyes. Repelling but so Scud. Offering a smoke to her, which she gladly accepted, he played with the smoke from his already lit cigarette. She loved it when he did those bubbles or rings. Skilled tongue. Slapping herself mentally, she wondered what the fuck was wrong with her. She'd just been raped and already her mind went down the gutter again? Conclusion: her body was fucked, not her mind.

"Ok, Josh" she only called him that when she really had to say something. "I've been a fucking fool. See, when we were running from those walkers..." "You got scratched, haven't you?!"he cut in. Big surprise, he was to fucking smart for his own good. "Yeah, right. I know i'm an idiot, no need to tell me that. If i had been infected, it would have shown already when we were back in that sweet little hide-out. Damn, I miss that place right now. Whatever. Couldn't have that. Not you. Never you. But always you. You know." rolling the filter of the smoke between her fingers, she faced the ground. "I know" perking his eyebrows, he said that with the smoke between his teeth, and a slight smart-ass smile on his lips. The fucker!

The following days were weird. Soon after Alia felt ready to go, they did just that. Stopping at a pharmacy she got herself an unholy amount of pills. "Morning-after-pills", what a name for this shit. Scud could see that she was in pain and the painkillers did only so much. The hormon-pills did the rest. She looked like hell and they barely talked. Making their way out of Atlanta, silent and deadly as fart, they soon had reached the country. Stealing cars was easy in this big city and Scud managed to find a good one that would get them some miles. Still, there was only so much to take with them and they had to scavenge whenever they could.

So three days after the Atlanta incident, they stopped outside of a little down and made their way on foot into the center. A car would draw to much attention as they had found out. As silent as it was, the movement was like a mating call to the walkers. Getting back in could become a problem. They had barely spoken in all this time. Alia was avoiding his eyes. Scud didn't quite understand why. He had always hoped for her to like him like a woman likes a man, but he hadn't been sure. Funny to see his warrior princess that insecure. Well, not funny but yeah, you get it. As they walked silently, Alia was humming a song again. This time, Scud didn't know what it was.

She sung it in her head:

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing *_

She noticed the way he looked at her. He was given her space but wouldn't let her out of his sight.

The silent comfort meant a lot to her and at the same time, he wasn't turning into a mother hen, letting her dealing with what had happened by herself. He only once mentioned all of this in one Scud-typical sentence "Look, doll, i'm not going anywhere anyway, so whatever is going on in that beautiful head of yours, but if you need a shrink, the Scudster can help." while saying that, his hands had left the steering wheel, one hand going to his chest, the other one chasing away invisible cows in the air. "Hands on the wheel" she had urged him and with a smirk, he put them back to two and ten. Alia didn't quite know how to act around Scud these days. Not cos he knew now. So did she. Feeling weird in her own skin, confused by what here mind acknowledged, her heart desired and her body said. It was a raging dispute, for sure. The mind said 'you've just been raped', her heart wanted nothing more but repeat the experience she had the morning when had woken up in his arm and the still beaten body already craved closeness again. But said body was a mess: the morning-after-pill made her uterus go on a rampage, fucking up her hormones like nothing else could. Forget whatever you knew about PMS, this was hell. And probably the reason for her confusion. Also, the cuts and bruises still had to heal. Legs, arms, midsection, head, she was one big ball of pain these days. The painkillers couldn't erase it all. But she held on, moved on. After all, the weal tend to be eaten first. Law of nature.

Nature, yeah. Mother nature didn't seem to care much about the mess she had created. The grasses on the side of the road had grown high. Healthy and green, it swayed softly in the slight breath of air, the burning sun throwing ghostly spots through the leaves of the nearby trees on the ground. Between those trees, Alia saw something shiny and like a magpie, she was instantly drawn to it. Leaving the street, she went into the woods, Scud basically heeling. Reaching the object in question, Alia let out a sigh of sadness. It was a little pink bike, fringed with what looked like silver tinsel, a tiny basket on the bag. The girl this had belonged to was long dead. The decaying body lay a few feet away. Both Alia and Scud didn't even notice the stench anymore. "Let's go, Alia" Scud whispered, softly tugging her arm. She was just about to turn back around to the street when something in the basket caught her eye. She bend down real quick, picking the little thing up and hid it in her pocket. After a few more minutes, they were surrounded by burb houses.

Sneaking around the corner of what used to be a pretty little home with a white fence Alia said "Looks pretty deserted to me" Abandoned cars on the street, no walker in sight. After running into that herd, both of them were a little overcautious. Relaxing a little, they stepped out of the shadows. "Know what we need?" "Course I do, doll." Walking side by side, they got to what used to be the main street. Raising one hand, sticking out one finger, Scud signaled one walker in sight. Both crouched behind a car, trying to avoid the thing to notice them and thereby alerting others. Peeping around the cars hood, Alia took a closer look. It used to be man, one eye socket let you gaze deep into oblivion, half of his cheek hung down like a wet washcloths from its hanger, dangling rhythmically with every shuffled step it took.

The right foot pointed in a not natural direction, shredded pants showed endless bite-marks. What used to be shirt was now nothing more but a collection of dirt, blood, skin and some fibers. All in all, a worthy imitation of what Freddy Kruger might have looked like in real life. "Looks like Freddy is pulling a lonesome rider over there" she whispered. Scud huffed "Sound like he needs some company" and smirked with his nailgun cradled softly in his arms. Not Alia was the one huffing. On an unspoken signal both stood up and run across the street. Alia kicked the walkers legs out under it and when it was down, Scud pressed the nailgun to its head. BAM! Gone, baby, gone. A quick high-five and onward they went. The store was right ahead and at least the windows were still intact. Good sign, as they had learned. Scuds eyes caught another sign: handwritten, it hung in the window of a pharmacy

"Take what you need and God bless". Not that they needed anything but "Think we should get some more meds?" "Scud, we got more meds than food." He just shrugged at her comment. Inside the store, Alia felt herself reminded of that day the walker attacked her and Scud safed her. Actually, he'd been her rescuer for so many times now, she'd lost count. On the other hand, no one was counting and no need to bet on who had safed whom more. The score was pretty even. In this time and space, you had to have each others back. "Not much there" Scud said from between the shelves. "Nothing at all?" Alia inquired.

"Yeah, some white powder stuff, but not the one you put in your nose" the sloppy reply came. "I could try and make some bread, you know." "I know". "You stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking Nerf herder!" In unison both said "Who's scruffy-looking?!" Laughing, she punched him into the shoulder. "God, I miss television" Scud said with longing in his voice. "Actually, I got something for you, brainiac. Wanted to wait till we're back but now that you've mentioned it..." not finishing the sentence, she reached into her pocket. "Found it and though you might like it." Extending her hand she showed him a little key tag and Scud burst out into a delightful laughter "Oh wow, where did you get this, doll?" He took it from her and his eyes were shining like a little boys on christmas morning. "Doesn't matter. Just thought you might have some Power-Puff-Stuff" Scud barely could take his eyes off the three little heads that were the key tag but giving in to the impulse, he all but tackle-hugged Alia. "Thanks so much, Alia"

And without giving it any further thought, he lifted her head with his free hand and gave her a kiss. Feeling like being electrocuted, he savored the feeling of her soft lips. She didn't pull away. Breaking the kiss, he mumbled "Thank you" and brushed her lips with is ever so slightly before letting her go. While he turned around and started packing flour into his back-pack, Alia stood there as a deer caught in the light. Her lips tingled, her heart had doubled its rate and her mind was blank. Shaking her head to get back inside herself, she smiled and reached for whatever stood in the shelve next to her. She saw her hand was shaking and heard Scud giggling behind her. "Come on, Buttercup, let's get the hell outta here" "BUTTERCUP!? " Alia all but screamed. "Don't you dare, Bubbles. I'll kill all your lil' rabbits" "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Leave the bunnies alone!" Both giggled like little kids.

Back outside, Alia took a moment to close her eyes and let her face be warmed be the sun. Post-Apocalypse had its good sides. Not a single person as bothered by her just standing on the sidewalk. "Come on, doll. Let's head back to the car and find a place for the night" he took her hand while saying, that pulled her along and didn't let go. False safety never had felt so good. But at least Scud still held his nailgun in his other hand.

_*All around me – Flyleaf_


	8. Chapter 8

Night had fallen, the sky sparkling with stars so bright like you hadn't seen before the world went to shit. The effects of no pollution and and the electric lights gone, the firmament seemed brighter than ever before. Stretched out on the reclinable seats fully bend over, they had made themselves comfortable. Fumbling with his pockets, Scud got a pack of smokes and a light out, handing both to Alia before helping himself. "Alia, what's gonna happen?" he took a drag from the smoke. "I mean, all we do is running around. Maybe we should really get us a home, a base. Probably won't hold forever, I know. But this is starting to wear me out. Never though i'd say shit like that." the last bit came out in a snort. "Yeah, you're right of course. No reason not to try, right?! Not that i'm uncomfortable right here and now, but hey, a real bed, i'd whore myself out for that. Oh wait, no buyers around."

Glad to hear her usual sarcasm back he retorted "I'd buy right away, but I got shit to pay with." Wiggling her eyebrows at him Alia tried to sound seductive "Oh, you'd pay, my dear, you'd pay" "Oh yeah, how so, buttercup?" he leaned over while saying that, rest his head on one hand. Said hand got slashed away so his head almost hit the ground. "Don't call me that" she tried not to laugh. "So, doll. How long are we gonna keep this up? This' worse as in high-school." "High-school? Gee, you actually went through that instead of going straight to Harvard or stuff like that?" "Things are not as they seem with me, doll." "But stuff is?!"

A confused frown was the answer to that and Alia once again burst into laughter. That banter felt so good. Taking a heart, she scoot over close to him. Wrapping their arms around each other, Scud led out an involuntary, yet satisfied sigh. She ran her fingers through his hair but Scud didn't move, all to well aware of her condition.

"Josh, I dunno whats gonna happen but I am scared. Every minute of every day. I don't wanna be alone anymore. We are together but alone. But we shouldn't be." her voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. It was hard for her to confess how scared she really was. Her guts went cold with fear, her heart clenched and Scud answer shouldn't have been so much of a surprise as it was "Yes to it all."

Stroking her back, he though of something smart or witty to say. Truth was, there was nothing to say. Time would tell how the world would revolve around them. For the first time in a long time, both slept safe and sound in each others arms.

The next day went by rather unspectacular. The really had nowhere to go, nothing really to do. Looking for a place to call home seemed like the only sane thing to do. But it had to be strategically chosen. Somewhere outside of a town or at least in the outskirts, so walkers would be easier to spot right away. A car ready to flee if necessary. Also, whatever they picked, it had to be pimped, of course. Scud already had made a list in his mind about that. That he didn't even know what, how and where didn't matter.

"The basics's all the same" he dismissed Alias argument with a wave of his hand. The man and his toys. A map stretched out infront of them, they discussed their chances. "See, if we go that way" Alia followed a street on the map with her finger "we're getting closer to the next " No, no wait" Scud interrupted. "I don't think it's wise to go that way. It'll lead us closer to the 75 again and that I doubt it'll look any better as it did just outside Atlanta." "Good point, but I was just showing the general direction. The highways are only good for one thing: fuel. Staying off them will lead us into farm land, and that's where we might find a good place." "Deal". "Remember those radio broadcasts from Fort Benning when it all started? I wonder if there are still people around there..." sounding distant, Alia stared at the map, her finger close to Columbus. Sensing what went through her mind, Scud just said "Uh-uh, seeing other humans sides us would be nice."

Nodding, Alia tried to fold the map back into its original form but the fucker didn't play along. Whoever came up with the "How-to-fold" those things should step on a lego.

Getting back into the SUV Scud had somehow managed to find, they made their way slightly south-west, only to change to south-south five hours later. They took turns on the driving, so each of them could rest. More then once a suicidal walker basically tried to jump onto their hood, but neither Scud or Alia liked the idea of a new hood ornament. Ok, they didn't really jump and they didn't come outta nowhere either but having the streets as empty as they where, one got bore and careless. And depressed. It was so empty, so silent. "Should get some cd's" Alia muttered. "Fuck yeah, this silence is really busting my balls." Scud spat out. "Thanks Bubbles, I really enjoy your company as well." "BUBBLES!?" he tried to hit her arm but Alia pulled away so all his hand got was the side of the seat. "You know what I mean, buttercup. Come on, you suggested the music." "Yeah but we don't have any here now, right? Should try a car when we pass one by the next time." "Cool" nodding in agreement, Scud fumbled for a smoke in his red pants.

Which needed a wash or something like that. But they didn't have much. Whatever. The crushing heat outside was the reason basically EVERYTHING was in desperate need of a bucket of water. No such luxury right now. But as if the weather gods had mercy, a few drops of rain fell on the windshield. It didn't look like rain though. The clouds were still white and bright.

Glancing at the sky, Scud with a smoke between his teeth muttered "Some rain woulda been nice. No music, no rain. Apocalypse sucks." Alia smiled to herself and started humming a melody. Scud had heard it before but couldn't place it. Not until Alia started singing. And holy shit, could she sing. Deep like the german singer Jana Bell but raspy like Sandra Nasic, with a hint of Christina Aguilera. Duh, yeah well, he knew, yes. And that song was more than fitting to all of this:

_Let the rain fall down, let it fall to the ground,  
Let the rain fall down to the ground.  
And the birds don't sing, no they don't make a sound,  
When you're six feet underground._

_Well they cast me out when the word spread around  
That I never sang in the church.  
And it took one night for the town to decide  
I'm afflicted by the curse._

_And the rain falls down, let it fall to the ground.  
And the birds don't sing, no they don't make a sound.  
So I look to the sky, tell me why, tell me why,  
Do they all get to live, and I have to die?_

_So they marched me down to the center of town,  
With their pitchforks high in the air.  
I was chained and bound with a blindfold around  
So the judge wouldn't catch my stare.  
And they hung my soul from the gallows pole  
But the witch they never found.  
So to those who don't fit society's mold,  
Learn to swim or you will drown._

_And the rain falls down, let it fall to the ground.  
And the birds don't sing, no they don't make a sound.  
So I look to the sky, tell me why, tell me why,  
Do they all get to live, and I have to die?_

_And the angels sing: let it shine, let it shine,  
Dry the teardrops from my eyes.  
And the bells will ring when the blind lead the blind,  
'Cause the dead can't testify.  
And because I can't take an eye for an eye,  
In the afterlife I'll haunt you 'till you die! *_

By the time Alia was done, Scud still beat the tact on the wheel and rain had actually started pouring down. Didn't last long but enough to cool the air around them for a while.

_*Billy Talent – the dead can't testify _


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: chapter contains sexual content

R&R please?! :-)

* * *

Come that night, they had stretched out on the backseats again. It was hot inside the car but they didn't dare to roll the windows down more than a few inches. Walkers could crawl inside. Scud had taken his shirt off but his skin was still shiny from the sweat. Alia didn't try to hide her gaze, looking at the scars. "Not a pretty sight, mmh" Scud stated. "Brainiac, they are a part of you. Don't mind them. That lint, though..." She playfully picked his belly button which made him chuckle.

"Wait, are you ticklish?!"

"No, no, I am not, noooooo" his protests went down in a hysterical laughter as Alia took her chances and tickled him on his sides and his stomach. Trying to hold her off, he grabbed her hands and in one fell swoop, he rolled her onto her back, her hands crossed infront her chest. She was having a blast, laughing. "Woman, shut UP!" Scud growled. When she didn't, he locked lips with her.

That got her quiet in a nanosecond. Slowly but surely, their lips melted together, their bodies relaxed and slightly tensed at the same time. Opening his mouth just a little, Scud tested the water. And did he ever get a responds, man. As their tongues met just at the tip, it was like Alia had dreamt about. An electric shock went through her entire body and Scud seemed to have a similar feeling given that he gasped for air. The kiss deepened and just as almost everything they did, it turned into a little fight. Scud tried to bite her tongue while Alia tried to get his upper lip. Both had to laugh about that a little which broke the kiss.

Alia had her arms still crossed infron her chest, Scud holding her hands and onto her upper body. He seemed to realize, gently squeezing her hands before letting go. Pushing a strand of her bangs out of her face, he held her eyes, slowly letting his hand travel down her cheek, her neck. The contact left goosebumps behind. Putting her hand around the back of his neck, Alia pulled him down to her. Wow, did that woman know how to kiss. Her hands roamed around his back, his neck, while his one hand traveled down her sides and back up. The other hand remained on her neck and face. Scud was so lost in it, that he didn't react quickly enough when Alia tried for his lip again and this time, she caught it. Gently but firm, she pulled his lip and Scud let out a deep moan. If he hadn't been hard before, he surely was now. She felt his boner on the side of tight and moved her leg against it a little.

"Alia" Scud whispered without breaking the kiss. "If you don't want this, we should stop." "Nobody said anything about sex" the husky reply came. Slowly but steady she pushed against his shoulder, signaling him to role over. Frowning in question, Scud went with her. She leaned over him and he couldn't help it put staring into the cleavage that presented itself infront of him. Resting her forehead on his, the tip of their noses touched, her hand roamed over his stomach, not to tickle him this time but as a tease. "Alia, I want you." "No shit" she teased, her hand brushing over his bulge. Kissing his cheek, she moved to his ear and whispered. "Not sure if I'm physically ready for sex but my mouth works just fine" The question mark inside this statement was audible and with his imagination going wild, Scud could only growl. To her, that was a yes. She wanted to do that. The feeling of his dick at her leg had been to much of a tease. Oh yeah, she could feel the injuries on her insides cos of course she gotten horny as hell herself and if it hadn't felt a little weird, she wouldn't let him get away like that. She kissed him again, trying to show him through the kiss all of her thoughts and feeling. When she broke the kiss and slowly made her way down his neck she saw him fumble with his hands as if he didn't know where to place them.

So she took one of his hands into hers, holding it, squeezing it. Arriving on his collarbone, she couldn't resist and launched her teeth into his skin. Gently but still enough to make him moan. "Shit, doll, imma going off before you even got to the goods" he said between hasty breaths. Grinning in satisfaction, she moved lower to his nipples, her other hand teasing on the side of his hips. Flicking the tip of her tongue around the sensitive center, she watched him close his eyes, chewing on the inside of lips. Traveling her other hand back up while her mouth went father down, she dragged her nails into his skin and he flinched in pleasure. Playing with the other nipple, slowly pulling it she got an unexpected reaction. He laughed "Buttercup, whaddayadoing!? Oh my fucking god! Whoa." She literally just shrugged and went on.

Reaching his pants, she made short work of his button and fly and gave the gift of freedom to his dick with her one free hand. "Shitshitshitshit" came an almost desperate whisper from him. "Just gimme a little warning, k?" she said. He frantically nodded and his head went back to rest on the make-shift pillow. The hell was she doing? A little whisper of insecurity rose up inside her. It had been years since she had been with a man. Not to mention the fact that she wasn't sure if she ever did it right. Had done it right. Oh sure, they had come. All of them. Some of them hadn't even bothered to give her warning so one time, she got the shit into her eyes. Had laughed it off though. In the end, there was only so much to do wrong and she heaven shall burn before she chickened out of it now. It was Scud and damn, whaddaya know, Scud like the stud indeed.

Carefully cupping his shaft, she altered the angle of both arms, so she could brace herself better, still not letting go of Scuds hand, she lowered her head and flicked her tongue over the tip. In responds, Scud gave her hand a slight squeeze. _Come on, Alia, the man is butter in your hands. _Ok, more like steel. Shivering in anticipation, Scud didn't look at her.

Eyes closed, he took in all the feelings. The make-shift bed underneath him wasn't as comfy as it could be, a little to hard for his taste. The smell of sweat was thick in the air. His own sweat _Fuck, Frohmeyer, shoulda have cleaned yourself up a little. _To fucking late for that, his cock set free of his prison-pants, it felt like he had dipped his nuts in ice-water, the heat inside his pants had been that much. Alias hand in his felt good. Even though she seemed to walk a little on the wild side and was holding back right now, she still needed a little "soft shit". Or at least that was what he thought. He'd ask her afterwards. As her other hand closed around his dick, his breath caught and the second he felt her tongue, he thought he might give her a squeezer to the dome at this very second. But somehow he managed to stay calm and not come all over her face.

Slowly, her tongue went down and back up again, her hand keeping him in place. Closing her lips around him, she let her tongue swirl around his head.

His breath came more frequent, sweat drowning his slight chest hair and his happy trail. She could swear there was a little puddle of sweat in his belly button. Their hands were wet as was her crotch. Damn, she had a puddle in her panties, alright. What a sight this man was. Shifting her hand a little, she moved father down and sucked gently on his balls. He musta been biting his lips or something like that, cos the moan came muffled while his body twitched. "Almost, butter - " gasp "Cup".

Squeezing his hand even more, she made up her mind. Never before she had tried the trick a friend once told her about but she would try now. Releasing her forefinger and her thumb from his dick so that only the three remaining fingers remained, she put the tips together and pressed. And then she swallowed him whole. And it worked. "ALIA!" and off he was. But she was prepared and managed to swallow the load the squeezed off. His hips shot up and he was one big spasm. When he was done, she gently gave his tip one last lick before she moved back up. Only now she realized that he had squeezed her hand in a crushing force. "My hand, Josh." He couldn't answer, just eased the pressure, but didn't let go. At least not until she was there. He pulled her to his chest, her head right next to his. The frantic heartbeat she could feel through his skin slowed down and this breath eased in what felt like forever. But while he held her close like he did, forever felt just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

In the light of recent events this chapter is dedicated to Hayley. 3

* * *

Blazing heat crushed them almost. Walking through another tiny town, they had walked around a street covered with obstacles. Somebody had turned the street into one big walker-trap and it didn't look, well, sane. Not the neighborhood they'd set camp in. So they had walked on, found another store. And cos you never could have enough supplies, they went inside and took what could be useful and edible for a while longer. Alia noticed Scud slipping condoms into his bag but didn't say anything. Neither did Scud. He didn't want to put pressure on her but better be prepared.

Back outside, Alia stopped dead. Focusing, she whispered "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "I thought I heard...THERE!" She started in a fast run, towards the near by woods. Now Scud could hear it to. It sounded like a baby crying. Goddamnit, Alia was fast. Guess that's what they call maternal instinct. Reaching the woods, Alia drew one machete, just in case and Scud extended one of his arm-blades. When Alia stopped, Scud almost crashed into her, his free hand went around her hip as to make sure she was ok. He knew it was stupid but couldn't help it. "It's gone." "Came from over there I think" she pointed into a direction with the machete and walked along. They didn't hear the baby anymore but if there was one around, it needed help. Or mom and dad. But instead of a baby, they found something else.

Stepping out of the thick covert, they stood infront a prison. The grass and the courtyard inside was filled with walkers. "Shame, would have been a good place to stay" Scud said thoughtfully. Alia nodded in agreement. "Let's head back." Silently and holding hands, they made their way back to the car. But this time, they forgot about the walker-trap street and basically walked right into it. It was like getting through a big obstacle course and sure as hell, Scud caught his food on something and a huge noise went off. Cans and bells and whatnot. Both froze, looking around. This couldn't be good. "Get outta here!" a male voice yelled. Ontop a building stood a man. "What do you want here?" His voice was muffled by some sort of helmet he wore and he held a big rifle. "you got ten seconds to get outta here!" Alia caught Scuds eyes and he understood right away. The charm of being around each other for so long was that they could understand event he tiniest of things in each others faces.

"10, 9, 8..." Both took off in a dead run, towards the building the man stood on. Shots were fired but none of them hit. Only a real good shooter could do that. Chances of being hit while running were slim, or so statistics said. Had said, before the world had gone to shit. They reached the building and took cover under a redish marquee. Only then Alia got her secret little baby out from under her legpants. Even if you could basically find everything these days, bullets wasn't one of it. The shooting from the roof stopped and both stood in fighting positions, waiting. It didn't take long for the man to show up like a ghost out of nowhere. He wore kneepads and the black helmet made his face invisible. But his hands gave away that he was dark-skinned. Alia rose her little revolver and Scud his nailgun while the man pointed at them with the rifle. "We are just passing through. We don't want any trouble." "So get the hell outta here! This is ma place!" "Ok, we will." This wasn't worth the trouble. Slowly backing up, their weapons still point at the man, they tried to get away. Alia saw the man move before Scud did. She jumped and took Scud down with her. "NO!" The shot went over their heads and straight into a walker. But only its belly. The man wasn't

a good shot. Back on her feet in no time, Alia drew her machete to not waste a bullet and smashed the fucker had right off. Scud ended it completely with a nail through the geeks eye. Without another word, the man walked by them and took the head by its hair, dragging the body to a cot. He didn't even look back at them. Alia looked at Scud, raising an eyebrow in question. Scud gave her a full body shrug while lighting up a smoke. Gee, the guy was chilled today.

Back at the car, Scud took out his prey. Waving it infront of Alia, his face held a triumphant expression. "Where did you get that?" "Foundit" came the answer along with another shrug through another smoke. He seemed to smoke a lot today. "Totally forgot that we wanted to get CDs" Alia said while watching him putting the silver disc into the player. "Thought so" While bending a little forward to fuddle with the buttons of the player, the fringes of his hair fell into his his eyes and he shook his head a little to get them out. His plaid shirt wasn't completely buttoned up and Alia could see pieces of his chest. Man, that was a sight. Focusing back on the road, she tried not to think about that sight to much right now. Problem was solved as soon as the music started to play. "Whoa, didn't know what's on there. Just grabbed it. Dope!" Scud set back in the passenger seat, slightly tapping the beat on his leg. And when the chorus came, both tuned in:

_Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it_

_I don't want to be myself _

_Free my severed heart, give me you, I want it_

_I don't want to be myself *_

Life was good.

_*Gehenna - Slipknot_


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter was influenced by the beautiful bébé nik

Two days later they had come across an obstacle of another kind. Blocked roads had made them get back onto the highways after all. And now that was blocked too. A gazillion of cars stood around, partially turned over. Dead people still inside, their luggage all over the street. The had stopped to find a way through before they got stuck. It was so silent, Alia had shivers running up and down her back. This was a graveyard. Still, there were useful things to find, as Scud proved once again. From one of the cars he had gotten some bottles with pills, which he now held high and shook in a nonchalant way. "Look, over here on the other side we can get through." Alia nodded in the general direction. Scud just nodded, put his hand around her hip, gave her a kiss and led them back to the car. "What's up with you, Brainiac? You seem so... overly chilled." "Just chilling on the inside, doll." It was Scuds time to drive, so he flopped himself behind the wheel and drove them off. Music was playing and it was nice.

Maybe this was why he was so relaxed. But maybe not "Scud, really now. The only time I saw you like this is when you found that stash of weed..." Ohoh, had he ever given her a look. It was a cheeky-threating. His eyes glimmered with something bad while his mouth gave the impression of fun. "Think I got myself some drugs? Know what, Alia, thanks for the vote of confidence. Ever thought that a guy might become a little weird in the head too when he's in fucking love?!" With that he focused back on the street and Alia KNEW the fucked up. But she also knew not to say anything right now.

Actually, he was fuming. Oh yeah, he had love for the weed and he missed it. But getting a high in the Zombie-Apocalypse was equally easy to jerking-off in private. Even if he got away from his doll, who caused one massive boner after another without even knowing it (and probably even without wanting it, but Scud was just a man), he still found himself having a peeper all the time. Fucking biters. Chewing the insides of his lips, he thought of the time she had blown him off in the back of this very car and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Instant Boner.

20 Miles later, his was still hard as a rock. It was almost funny to Alia. Did he really think he could hide a staff this size? He wouldn't have to wait any longer anymore. The night before, when Scud had been deep asleep, dreaming of Unicorns and Rainbows, Alia found herself turned on once again by his smell. It had been most awkward at first, but she gave into the horniness and justified it to herself by thinking how else would she know if she was healed. So she had masturbated right next to him. And the thought of him waking up and being caught in the act was an even bigger turn on. Her mind had gone wild with pictures of him between her legs, with his skilled tongue going over her fun-button. "Something amusing you, Alia" Scud inquired. He sounded like he had cooled down. "Yeah, the stuff that goes through my mind. Weird stuff, obviously. Look, I am sorry I said that. Been a real bitch over here." He held out on hand, which she gladly accepted. Pulling her over a bit, he kissed her fingers. "Is ok. I mean, no doubt i'd off into the sky if i'd find some good stuff to smoke. But you gotta know, I never did the other stuff. Imma old-school hippie" Howling with laughter, Alia held her stomach.

"What?" Scud was confused. She looked at him, her face red, crying from the laughter, she tried to catch her breath but just shook her head. It took the better part of 5 minutes for her to get it back cos everytime she looked at him, she lost it all over again. Finally she said "I just pictured you with giant, yellow, flower-shaped sunglasses, a red ribbon around your head, a multicolored shirt and those fugly red pants of yours, while prancing around on a wild-flower field." Now it was Scuds turn to lose his shit. Wiping away the moist from around his eyes, he blurted "The staff doesn't like that picture" Realization hit and he peered at her from under his bangs. Alia just smiled slyly. That bitch!

Alias plans had been blown to bits. After the road-bock they had gotten back to the smaller streets and outside a little town with a name Alia couldn't remember, Scud had to slam the breaks almost through the metal. Underneath all the dirt and blood, she was maybe 20 years old, blond, blue eyed, a typical southern belle. Her name was Nicole, went by Nikki. All but jumping onto the hood of the car, she had come out of the woods next to the road. Begging and pleading, trembling like wobbly jelly, she told them that she and her boyfriend Van had run into a group of walkers and got separated. She didn't know where he was now, if he even was alive but they had talked about this place she knew where they wanted to go. Seeing that it wasn't far and she was pleading, Scud had turned the car and she gave directions. The destination turned out to be the remnants of a farm. A burned down barn, a lopsided windmill thing, an abandoned farm house and death everywhere. Not just walkers but left-overs from the huge meal they recently had. Humans and animals. A battlefield. Tire tracks suggested that people had made their way away from this. Standing in the middle of this, Alia had gripped Scuds hand "Let's hope they made it to safety" Scud nodded, tacking a drag from a smoke.

Where the fuck did the get the smokes all the time? She really needed to pay more attention. "K, guys, thanks again for taking me. I'll be fine", Nikki said, clutching her duffel to herself. "Sure you are, kid" not believing a word, Scud gave a look that would have made a horse sit down on its ass. "Look around" waving his with the smoke in it, he basically just ate the rest of the sentence and put the cigarette back between his lips. "Yeah, Scuds right. We'll stay here for now, the sun is going down anyway. If your sugarboy hasn't made it here until the morning...Sorry darling, but he might have turned into a snack. Honestly, I am not a fan of dragging your around but leaving you here is not an option. We'll take you with us, at least until we get you to whereever you wanna be." Scud nodded in agreement. Nikki just shrugged, facing the ground.

Now they sat in what used to be the living room of the farmhouse, having an exciting candle-light dinner: canned ravioli, 3 days old bread Alia had made herself and for desert: marshmallows which tasted slightly like burned tires smelled. The girl had cleaned herself up as good as she could but had refused to let Alia take a closer look. Hoping the girl was just shy, she curled herself up on the sofa, Scud sitting next to her like he was the man while he was playing with the lid of a water bottle between his lips. Dork always had to put something in his mouth.

Alia had fallen asleep, so Scud had covered her up with a blanket and stretched himself out on the other sofa. Nikki had taken the huge armchair and was eying him with a funny look on her face. "S'up?" She blushed and took another try staring holes into the floor. His eyes wandered over to his doll. Somehow he thought it was better if he stayed awake. Why, he couldn't answer. He went with is guts, which might not be a good idea given how messed up (LITERALLY!) his guts were. The candle had almost burned down when a sound reached his ear. Looking back to Nikki, he saw her shaking all over again. "Ah, kid. Come on, it's gonna be alright somehow" Going over to her, he awkwardly petted her back. "K, that's not really what's it gonna be, but yeah, you get what I mean. Fuck, i'm babbling nonsense. Sorry, kid, not really good with this shit..." The second she tried to bite his arm, he realized his mistake.

"FUCKING HELL!" he yelled, stumbling backwards. His arm-blade went through her chest the second her head flew from her shoulders. The body slumped to the ground, revealing Alia standing there with a blood-stained machete in her hand. For a second, both just stared at each other. The head of the creature that used to be Nikki took them out of their trance. It was growling. In one swift move, Scud took care of it and with an unspoken signal, he and Aila embraced each other. "Shit Scud, that was close" she said to his chest. "Fuck me, I didn't even realize that she was gone. That sound I heard musta been her coming back. Damnit!" "Don't blame yourself, Josh" her voice was soft and he felt her raising to her tiptoes more than he saw it before she kissed him. Soft and encouraging, wet and promising. "I don't really wanna sleep in a room with a corpse. Let's get go upstairs, there's plenty of room" Said and done. The room they ended up on must have been a girls. No, a young woman. No girly-girl shit around but definitely female. And with the bad feeling inside his guts now gone, Scud went out like a light before he had his head on the pillow.

Alia studied his profile for a while before she closed her eyes, thinking that the world had something against them having some well earned fun.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Scud still had the pillow in his face when they left the farm. Alia drove, or at least tried to drive. Frustration was taking over. Great, fucking A, the world had gone to shit and her biggest problem was her now again uncontrollably mind! Driving through the next abandoned town, something caught her eye. She slammed the breaks so Scud almost kissed the dashboard of the car. "Hey, doll, what the actual fuck?!" Without another word, she got out of the car, all but ran inside the building she had spotted, grabbed what looked closest to her desires and ran back into the car. Scud just blinked and shook his head. His face was a huge question mark. No need to enlighten him. It was two in the afternoon when Alia couldn't take it anymore. Oh yes, the clock in the car still worked. Not that time mattered these days but hey, good to know how much time you really wasted, right!?

So Alia stopped the car, got out, took the two bottles and her backpack stuffed with food from the back seat and sat down under the trees next to the road. She had the bottle of cheap whiskey on her lips before her ass reached the ground.

Following his doll, Scud had to struggle to get his mind around what was going on but he shrugged it off like so many other things and got another smoke instead. Damn, he was almost out. By the time he hat sat down next to her she had emptied half the bottle and offered it to him. He offered the gift and took a huge mouthful. Plus for the end of the world: who the fucked cared if the drove around DUI. Alia stared into the sky, squinting her eyes and swayed a bit. "Tell me, doll, what are we doing?" he asked, rubbing his lip. Instead of answering, she burst into a hysterical laughter "Look at us, Josh. Running around, no real goal, no real destination. Survive, day by day. Wha's the fucking point of this bullshit? I'd rather be some place else. Like..." interrupting herself, she seemed to try and find the words. But it wasn't words that came outta her mouth, it was lyrics. She sang:

_An island in the middle of the sea, an island,_

_life ain't tough around there,_

_no stress, no work, no rush hour,_

_I am dreaming about how nice that would be_

_An island in the middle of the sea, an island,_

_life ain't tough around there, _

_my favorite beach always free,_

_I am dreaming about how nice that would be*_

Scud had joined her swaying to music he only could sense. "K, I get it" he said after a while. "Sure, this is pretty useless, but we agreed to find a home, right? 'Is all we really can do, right?" hands flew through the air again. "I mean, what else can we do? At least we got each other. Everything else will fall into place. Did before" again a shrug that went almost through his entire body. Alia already had trouble seeing straight cos downing that bottle like that just wasn't a wise thing to do. Fuck wise. Fuck this. Fuck Scud. Oh yeah. The warmth from the booze had spread from her guts into her toes and her brain. Fuzzy and foggy, the world seemed a lot less hard at this very moment. And her ovaries clearly had a mission. But so had her heart and her brain. These three bastards always had been on a war-path with each other, basically screaming their opinions about stuff and things at the same time. Kinda tough to filter shit out and make the right decision. And that made her feel down all over again. Truth was, before the world had gone to shit, she had no desire for life whatsoever.

"Scud, I am trying, I am really trying. I just dunno if I even want..." the rest didn't come out and she didn't face him. "Lemme guess, before all this you didn't really wanna life" his words were spoken so soft, it almost didn't sound like Scud. A nod. "Aha, yeah. Been there, done that. Told ya 'bout how B safed my ass but never how I ended up there in the first place. Doesn't really matter though. Fact is, we both survived and it's a tough struggle. Never ends. There's gotta be a reason why we're here though" Bottle number one was empty already. "What's that?" opening bottle number two, Alia felt ashamed confessing her state of mind and how she'd been before. "Dunno. But you found me. Didn't kill me. If I was you, i'd have killed my sorry ass right on sight"

For a while both of them didn't speak. Twigs breaking announced the arrival of company. Drunk outta her ass, Alia got up and tried to draw her machetes. One got stuck in it's make-shift sheath, the other one was send on an accidental flight into the trees. Scud had it. Only for sleeping he took off his arm-blades. Mr Rotto went down and stayed there. Tripping over roots, Alia got her weapon back and sat back down under her tree. "Never told me why you got me outta that tank" Scud pondered after a while, voice sounding distant, mouth making weird movements while he ate himself.

She saw the picture from back in the day as clear as it was just yesterday. "I tried to find shelter for the night. That cave, I found it by accident. Running around aimless. I was exhausted and tired. There were so many of them. All that mess after the first walkers appeared. The governments, the police, no one could handle it. It was bad, really bad. People killing each other out of fear. Walkers everywhere. Kinda funny, thinking about it. Been thinking about killing myself just a few days before the shit went down. And there I was, running through the woods, trying to stay alive" Sip from the bottle. The sun had long set, so I still can't tell ya how the hell I found that goddamn cave at all. All I know that I stumbled over a shitload of rocks and through a million spider webs. There was this barely visible entrance, so small I had trouble getting through" she huffed "fat lil' me almost got stuck, imagine that"

Scanning her slender body, Scud just shook his head, bangs going wild. Continuing her story, Alia sounded like melancholia took hold "The flashlight didn't show to much but from what I saw I knew that no walker could make it in there. So I switched the light AND my head off. Musta been fallen asleep right away. When I woke up, I noticed this red shimmer in the back of the little hole. I hadn't noticed it before, so I got curious. The tank was hidden around a little corner, all but put into the stone. It looked so weird, like something outta a sci-fi flick. I mean, how the hell could it glow, how the fuck could I see you in there? Where did the juice to power it come from. You were breathing and all that shit, I could see it. Or let's say, I could see someone inside and bubbles rising up. Haha, Bubbles, get it?!" She poked him into his sides, finding her own joke incredible funny.

"Anyway, dunno why but the impulse to just go Alice on that thing was there, so..." "Alice?" Scud interrupted her, one eyebrow raised in question, still chewing on his lips. "Oh, right. You dunno about Alice and the Resident Evil Film Series. She inspired my machetes. Tell ya 'bout her later" her pattern of speech showed clear signs of the alcohol in her system. "What was I say...Oh right, I smashed the thing in cos it was the right thing to do. And there you was. With a mask over your face for air and funny tubes in your arms and stuff. Got it all off as gentle as I could. Dunno how long it took for ya to come back to the living" A sarcastic laugh escaped her "Found out that the living are pretty much dead soon, didn't ya? Yeah, fuck, whatever" Sip from the bottle "That's that. Feed you, gave you something to wear and now I can't get rid of ya, Power Puff Boy" with that, she rested her head on his shoulder. In return, he rested his head on hers.

"Don't wanna get rid of ya, Josh" she whispered. Kissing her hair, he said nothing. She was all but out of it.

Farin Urlaub Racing Team (An island – translation by Taz, listen here watch?v=RQyttB7dcv8, )


	13. Chapter 13

ok, guess i tortured you dirty little fuckers long enough! dirty sexy time! happy frustration and thank you all so much for reading!

* * *

Somehow Scud had managed to get Alia back into the car. This while talk-about-your-feelings BS had worn him out, so he had decided to find a spot to hide the car in and get some rest. The sun was just about to set and he had a delicious meal: canned vegetable soup and canned fruit salad. He left some over in case Alia woke up and needed something to help with the balloon-head she no doubt would have.

Still, he couldn't get his head to be silent. Oh how he wished for some dope. It had helped him calming his thoughts and focus on the real stuff. Thing was, he totally understood where she came from. This was utterly depressing. But suicide? Millions of people opted out that way, sure, but he didn't think of himself as that kind of guy. Ok, one might argue that his actions with B and the suckheads had been pretty suicidal and yeah, in the back of his mind he had always known that he could be killed for what he did. But actively ending his life? He had to keep both eyes on her even though he didn't believe that she really would try anything stupid.

Resting next to her, he wrapped his arms around her. Time was running short. Or that's what he felt like in this moment. Nope nope nope. Brushing hair from his eyes, he also brushed away his weird thoughts. He was the Scudster, he'd think of something really clever.

It was night when Alia woke up. Surprisingly, her head didn't hurt as much as expected. How silly she had been. Carefully unwrapping Scuds arms from around her, she snuck outside, her bladder was about to burst. Before she climbed back into the car, she took a moment to stare into the sky above her. Life had still some things to offer. And the deal with life was just like that: up and down. One got tested, crushed by storms, pulled down and ripped apart. The trick was pulling yourself back together afterwards. Falling wasn't to be avoided, fate didn't let you do that. Falling had to happen, breaking into a million pieces had to happen. In the end, when you got up again, put all the pieces back where they belonged, you wouldn't be the same person as before.

No, you'd be a stronger, more wise version of yourself. If you were willing to accept the slight changes. Cos deep down inside, you could remain the person you once were. That is, if you managed to protect that core-you deep inside yourself before. The old world had been such a brutal and cruel place, your heart of hearts, your soul, the child inside you, could easily been murdered and left for rotting in a dark alley. You had to protect it. Listening to her heart beating in her chest, she knew it was not to late. Cos somewhere deep inside, somewhere deep inside her soul, she still could find the child she used to be. And that child still could enjoy the simple things. Like the shooting-star that made its way across the sky. Smiling to herself, Alia made a wish and climbed back into the car.

Snuggling back into Scuds arms, she accidentally woke him. "Hey" he mumbled as he embraced her once again. "Hey yourself" "How is the head?" "Good" she rubbed their noses together, sinking her hands into his hair. God, she loved his hair. Lips meeting, slowly and soft first, soft brushed and slight teasing with the tip of tongues, soon turned into demanding and forceful biting, fighting and before Scud knew that was happening, Alia once again had caught his lip between her teeth and put pressure on it, pulled it. Instantly he was hard and standing and he wouldn't let her get away this time. One hand went behind her head, not letting her get away. He pushed their head back together so he could kiss her again. His other hand went down her back and under her shirt. Her skin was soft and warm. Letting his hand wander, he reacher her frontside and got to her boobs. Oh for how long he had wanted that. Softly cupping the soft skin, his almost drew his hand back. She felt like satin.

He was lost. Releasing her head, he tucked on her shirt. She broke the kiss just long enough to get the shirt over hear head and locked lips again. Oh god, he didn't know what to do first. He wanted to kiss her but also look at her. Rolling her onto her back, he decided he had to get is lips all over her. So he started kissing his way down her neck and she lifted her chin to make way for him, her hands playing with his hair. Reaching her collarbone, he just had to suck and bite.

"Mmmhh" he heard. Encouraged, he went on, letting one hand wander down her side, to her hips, slipping it under her ass and squeezing. That made her hips rock once and her hands pushing him into her skin. Reaching her breast, his thumbs teased the nippled until his mouth was there too. Welcoming him hard and velvet at the same time, he twirled the tip of this tongue around the tip. Again the pressure from her hands increased and he let this teeth come forth. Taking the nipple carefully between them, he pulled. "Shit, Scud!" Voice hoarse and deep, he felt like the king of the world. Going over to the other one, he wasn't as careful as before but used his teeth right away. And than he sucked. "DAMNIT!" she pulled him away roughly on his hair, locking their lips all over again. Fumbling for his shirt, she seemed to forget that it had buttons and so said buttons went flying all over the car. It was off and he was back on her. "No doll, please" he whispered into her her, nibbling on her lobe. "Lemme take care of you today, please" "K, but I want the whole deal" she said while running her nails over his back.

He arched into it, his breath coming out in a hiss. He went back to where he left, running his hands over her upper torso, her breast. The soft skin of her underboob seemed inviting, so what he did was sticking his tongue out and licked her there, but barely touch the skin. She reacted heavier than he would have expected. Goosebumps everywhere, grabbing his hair again. Not letting go completely, he thought. Still some control for her. He smiled at that thought. Going father south, she all of a sudden she let out a grunt. "What?" he searched for her eyes. "Your left arm...the pressure" Only now he realized that he had his hand just slightly off her hip bone, putting pressure on her lower abdomen. Smirking, he pressed. That seemed to turn her on even more. Good. Pain special attention to her belly button, his tongue and teeth went to work and again she pressed him down. This time, he bite her hard.

All but screaming, she demanded "SHIT FUCK ME NOW!" He chuckled and went to unbutton her pants. She came up to start working on his pants. "Ah hell" she said when he pulled on them but she still wore shoes. She took care of that herself, her panties flew away along with the jeans and Scud couldn't get out of his own prison fast enough. He still had enough blood left in his brain to reach for his backpack which held the condoms. He got attacked midway cos Alia did something he had not expected. She grabbed his cock. Firmly she stroked him, her thumb flying over his tip with a soft brush. His head fell back, a deep and low moan came from his open mouth. "Doll..." Again kiss. She let go of him when his breath came more frantic. Now almost dumbfonded, he tried to get the condom out of its wrap. She embraced him from behind.

"Slow down, Scud" and kissed his neck. Her boobs pressing to his back was a very sensual feeling. "You're driving me crazy, you know that" turning his head a little, he kissed her lips and continued his work. "Wanna help" As a reply, she dug her nails into his shoulder. "Better not" Huffing, he said "Yeah, maybe not". Finally he had the thing on and turned around, pushing her on her back. But he had no intention to fuck her right away. Nope. His fast fingers went between her legs before she could think about it and kissing her made it impossible for her talk back. Testing the waters, so to speak, he started by running the tips of fingers slowly over her clit and her entrance. Oh, not just waters but an ocean welcomed him. Ok, no need to play around any longer. Pressing the heel of his hand to her clit, his fingers had all the room he needed to push inside. One first, slowly. Oh damn, yeah, she was wet. Slowly he moved his hand and Alia whimpered into his mouth. A second finger followed. She bit him, blood flowed. Shit, he was about to explode but he wanted to do something else first.

Hastily, he broke the kiss and without any finesse whatsoever, he went down on her. Carefully, he sucked on her clit, gliding his tongue over the soft spot. Her legs trembled, her breath came panting, interrupted by low moans. She thought she was dying. The french didn't call orgasms "the little deaths" without reason. She reached for Scuds hair again, burying her hand in it again. Somehow she needed to do that, she couldn't stop. His tongue was skilled and when he pushed it to her entrance while his nose touched her clit, it was done. She jerked and went over the cliff without any further warning. Moaning, trying to catch her breath, her stomach muscles twitched. She could feel him smiling! Bastard! With a not so gentle pull, she got him up to her. "Damn it, Josh" "Sorry, didn't plan on setting you off like that." He kissed her and between little kisses, he murmured "Tasting good, doll" She shifted under him and somehow managed to position him in a way, all he had to do was moving his hips. "Sure you want more?" he asked. She already had come..."Damn Scud, I want you!"

Feeling him on her core, she was just waiting for him. And he did as he asked. With one swift movement, he entered her. But he still was considerate and the sensation of him going deep send goosebumps up all her spine to her neck. Wrapping her legs around him, she made way for him to move. And did he ever. Never breaking their kissing, he thrusted into her, she slipped a little on the ground. No changing that, she rather dug her nails into his ass and back instead of holding on to something. Feeling the sweat gathering between their bodies was such a nice sensation. Breathing go heavier and Scud lowered his head to the side of her neck, bascially moaning into her skin "Can't take this for long. So tight...Ugh..." Pinching his ass cos she couldn't talk anymore, she tried to tell him it was ok. Her hips had started moving involuntary to met him and it was just the right mix. Not vanilla not really rough. And he was hitting home. A second orgasm was close and Scud was tensing too. Than Scud slightly shifted his hips and BOOOOOOOOM!

She screamed his name while her nails on his back drew blood. In reflex, he bit her neck. That would leave a bruise. And he also exploded when he felt her muscles contracting around his dick. God, what a feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: sexual content and a plot twist you might not like :P

* * *

The next day Scud felt like he was on the best dope he had ever had. He walked like the world belong to him. Alia had to hold back her laughter. After he had gotten rid of the rubber on his dick, he had actually high-fived her! Can you believe it?! She basically laughed until he had fallen asleep. So, new day, new luck. Her spirits were high, despite the darkness lurking on the back of her mind.

Little the person in the shadows know that HIS lurking didn't go by unnoticed. Alia had spotted their follower earlier that day and one little look to her partner was all it needed. With whomever following them, finding a place to stay was kinda unwise. The plan had been to find something in this little town but the new situation needed improvising. For once Alia was happy she let Scud carry so much bullshit around. Within minutes he had cobbled together some stuff to set a trap with.

"Doll, I can't shake the feeling that I know who he is", he said while attaching wires to a stores door. "Use whatever is left of you brain, brainiac" smirking, she stared outta the window. "Until then, we'll go with whatever you just set up and our oh-so-great fighting skills" "A plan bound to fail" a dark voice said behind them. "Didn't he tell you, he's a lover, not a fighter" Scud all but ran backwards, drawing his gun even though he knew it wouldn't help much. He stumbled and fell on his ass, Alia stepped infront of him, her machetes ready. For a long time, noone said a word. The black man just stood there. Watching, his hands behind his, back, covered in black, a katana sword on his back, other weapons stuck to his clothes. Scud needed a long time to catch his breath and realize what his eyes were seeing. Remembering, he said before he realized: "Lock up your daughters, boys and girls, the dark knight returns" The black dudes teeth were bright as stars when he smiled. "Mouth still working. Good." Wary, Alia didn't lower her weapons nor let down her guard. "Blade" she simply said. "He told you about me. Good, cos I don't have much time to explain. You need to come with me, Scud. And as this looks, you won't come alone. I really don't care about the past. Just need your talents. I'd pay you but that has little use in this world. So I offer food and shelter. Sound good?" Blade, the daywalker, was alive. Scud shouldn't be a shocked as he was. Slowly getting up, he held his hands out, showing that he meant no threat. Blade gave him a look that said 'Come on' sightly turning his head to the side. "Come on, Scud." "Yo, B, man. This' a little crazy right now. Gotta get my head around that. I thought you were dead. Man, what about W? How did you get here? Gonna kill me?" Scud babbled until Alia stomped on his foot.

She was all in her Alice-Mode. "What do you want Scud for, Blade?" she asked calmly. The dark man was calm but she could see that he was wary. He was a real fighter. She was an amateur. And from what Scud had told her, they wouldn't be able to stand their ground against him. But she sensed no threat from him. And her guts usual were right. "Whistler is in a tank and I can't figure out how to get him out. I need your help Scud." That caught his attention and he touched Alia on her shoulder. "Look, B "his hands went wild while talking. "Gotta understand, after what happened there's a little trust-issue going round but if Whistler is in a tank, I am willing to help. Cos I had the same problem. So WE will come with you" he gave Alia a look. This was his dance. His chance. Blade just nodded "Keep your pitbull in check" So he turned around and went out the back door. Alia wanted to kick herself into the ass. Back door, sure. Scud followed and dragged her along. "Wait, Scud, the car!" "Oh, right. YO B, we're taking our car!" When there was no reply, Scud shrugged. "Didn't change a bit" "Neither did you! Alia sounded somewhat pissed. Getting in the car, Scud took the wheel. "What?" "Gone right back into pet-mode?! Scud, I know he was your friend but seriously, we need to be careful." "Don't you think I know that? Any kind of Walkers is bad news, even it it's the daywalker." Scud searched for Blade. "Holy hell, he still got the Charger" His mouth dropped in awe when he saw the car he had put so much work in. Accelerating, he tried to follow Blade but the modifications he had done still seemed to be intact. "Oh baby, good to see you" he whispered. Alia rolled her eyes. "Sorry buttercup, but that car and I have a history" Scud grinned. "Got that, boys and the toys. But can she do THIS?!" her hand went straight between his legs and gently squeezed his dick through his pants. Scud almost lost control of the car but didn't stop her. So she went along. This woman would surely be his death. Heavily breathing, Scud tried to keep his hands on the wheel while she opened his fly. Hissing at the contact, gripping the wheel harder, Alia was sure they would crash now. "Tell me, Josh, want me do suck you?" "God lord, be my suckhead!" he moaned. And Alia did as he asked. Lowering her head between his legs, getting his dick out of his prison. Teasingly, she flicked the tip of her tongue over his head. "Shit, doll, you don't have to do this" Scud whispered, stroking her hair now. "But I want to. Who knows if I am able to do anything like this again" And she swallowed him whole.

With her skilled tongue it didn't take long for Scud to cum. "Aaahh, damn!" moaning loud, basically fisting her hair and he went off. Alia took the load, even though she didn't like it. Tucking away his now limp dick, she grabbed for a bottle of water and leaned back in her seat. Sweat was soaking his hair.

The music playing was foreboding:

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me*_

_* Breath me - Sia_


	15. Chapter 15

this is it. the final chapter. i thank you all for reading and helping me getting back into writing. i promise there will be other brain-farts soon. so, please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Night had fallen when they arrived at their destination. Blade got out of the car to open the gate to what looked like an old warehouse. Alia could see something about "seed" written over the doors. A walker came out of the shadows and B drew his katana. But he didn't just smash the things head in, no, he went for a round-house-kick, made the thing fall over and then stabbed it into the chest, just to remove it with a dramatic movement of his arm. Scud shook his head and Alia rolled her eyes "Drama-Queen". A snort answered her.

Inside the warehouse, it was dark and Scud briefly wondered how Blade had set it all up. Looked very much like the old warehouse. Blade just went along, not even bothering to wait for them. Opening a trapdoor in the ground, he disappeared. Downstairs, Alia felt like she was back in the cave in which he had found Scud. Crossing his arms behind his back, Blade stopped right infront of it and waited. Scud has his hands already all over it and his mouth. Brain on high alert. Alia stood back, smiling to herself. "Buttercup..." Scud said, using his forefinger to make a "come here" gesture. Moving forward, she was stopped by B with one arm. "B, she got me out of a thing like that." FINALLY, removing his sunglasses, Blade looked at her surprised but let her pass. Getting closer she saw it right away "It looks different, though. There was no such a "lock" on yours, Scud." Inspecting it closer, she and Scud moved synchronized. "Maybe if we..." "No ,that won't...""Let's try.." "But wait..." A shitload of these half-sentences was exchanged until Blade finally said "Stop that. I get it. You guys are a team. Cool. How do we get him out there?" Scud shot Alia a look, she nodded. "Let's give her some space, B." Not moving, Blade glared at her. "This man inside there is my mentor. A father to me. Don't fuck this up" Rolling her eyes, Alia focused on the task at hand. She drew her gun and took a well aimed shot in the upper right corner of the tank. The glass shattered and Blades jaw dropped to the ground.

Turning around, Alia tucked away the gun "There is no safety circuit whatsoever. I dunno what the lock was for but I got Scud out just the same. And that was before I knew what those things are." Blade just walked by her and went to Whistler. Scud watched in silence. He had been here before. Difference was, this time the old fuck wasn't half-turned. Still, how had he gotten in there? B had a lot of things to explain, that was for sure. But now, he took Alias hand and went back upstairs with her. This was a private moment for B and W.

Scud moved around the warehouse like he belonged her. Found beds (REAL BEDS!), got their stuff outta the car, basically made himself a home. Something deep inside Alia stirred. This wasn't good? Was it? It could be the home they've been looking for. If Blade would take them in. Truth was, she was afraid to lose him. Sitting down on the little bed Scud had picked for them both, she looked at him. "Scud, now what?" "Dunno doll" sitting down next to her he put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's just stay here for the night and wait what B has to say. Owe the dude my life" This night, Scud snored half the rainforest down and Alia slept with one eye open.

he got up early and found Blade sitting in the big "hall" of the warehouse. It was full of clutter and stuff. "Good morning" she said. "Coffee?" the man of not many words asked. Nodding, she sat down at the table and took the cup he offered. "Where did you get that?" she asked after the first sip of heaven went down her throat. He just grinned with his unnatural white teeth, exposing his fangs. Silence took over. "Scud never was an early bird" the daywalker all of a sudden said. Did he want to make smalltalk?! "No he is not" she mused. "Mind waking him up?" As a responds, she got up. On the way to the bedroom she picked up a screw driver. Behind her, Blade rose an eyebrow. Standing in the door, Alia took a deep breath

"GOOOOODMORNINGSUNSHINEEEEEEEEEEE!" she yelled and hammered the screw driver against the door frame made of metal. The noise was deafening. With a big, childish smirk she returned to Blade and sat back down. "I like you" he said. "Thanks"

Scud scrambled towards them, slumped into a chair, glared at his girl in mock anger and got himself a smoke. Where the fuck did the find them anyway? "Whistler will be fine. Thank you both. Could have saved me a lot time just doing what you guys did. Anyway, I think there is a story to tell. So lemme finish before you ask questions" Nodding, Scud took my hand, intertwining the fingers. I smiled at that sweet gesture.

"I prepared the bomb in a way it only would knock you out. I knew, Scud, I knew it all. How stupid did you think I am? Still, couldn't just kill you. So, after you went down, all hell broke lose and in the end, Damaskinos as well as Nomak died. I got out somehow. Whistler too. But there was no sign of you anywhere. I thought the had killed you. About 5 months before the world went to shit, they abducted Whistler in an attempt to trap me. Of course I went looking for him again. All hell broke lose and I found him along with the evidence that you were still alive too. I found the cave with your empty tank. And from there it wasn't so hard finding you. That's it" "Cool story, bro" Scud, who had stolen my coffee, said. "Now what? We gonna stay with you? Like the old times? Bet W isn't to excited about this" "He knows what I know and I could need both of your help. You" he pointed at me" for taking care of the walkers and Scud can set up new stuff against the bloodsuckers" "Wait a minute, they are still out there?" Scud shot forward in his chair, instantly chewing his lip. "How? I mean, there's barely any blood source left!" "True that. They are less in numbers of course but still out there. And now, more then ever, in the need of my blood to survive"

After Blade went to check on Whistler, Scud went to found some real food. "MOTHERS MILK!" Alia heard him scream from the make-shift kitchen. Returning to her, his grin was the one of a little boy on christmas morning. Happily chewing, he held a half eaten donut infront of her mouth. Taking a bite, she chuckled. "Nof soh ba hea" he said while chewing. "No, not so bad here at all" Still chewing, Scud kissed her.


End file.
